i'm not a cat you baka! (sasuke love story)
by femaleL13
Summary: karaa kitsune's father is the nine tailed fox, when she was around five her mother and clan was killed and her mother told her to find kakashi hatake, and after a few years she finally finds him and ends up living in the hidden leaf village. she has made friends and enemies including the uchiha, but once they get close will they fall for eachother?
1. profile

so i already have this on wattpad i'm just going to copy it and paste it hopefully you like it ^-^ and this is her profile

name: karaa

age: 12

eyes:brown

hair: waist Leigh, brown

outfit: pink dress-like thing shoulders show with a v neck tie string with a red strap around waist and fish net short things and ninja shoes

other: gold fox ears, she has a tail but she usually don't like to show it. she wears a hat when she comes to the village.

attitude: when she's near some one she likes she will blush a little and act sweet, but when she's around normal people who know her she's her tom boy self she likes to fight her clan was murdered by a different clan ( i will tell more at the chuin exams)

friends: naruto, kiba, akamaru, and shikamaru

rivals: sasuke and arie (she will show up eventually)


	2. encounter with the copy cat ninja

hello i'm karaa and i'm twelve almost thirteen i'm heading to the hidden leaf were my hopefully new sensi kakashi hatake is! i say walking along the road to the leaf gate my mother died when i was young so she sent me to find uncle kakashi! well that's what she said to call him once i get to know him better!

then i stop at the gate oh boy what a gate. i say looking at it halt who are you? one man asks names karaa! i say and shake his hand your kinda weird. he says sweat dropping why thank you! i say the other guy sweat drops sooo i came here to find my mothers friend she died sadly and i need to find him so he can take care of me i've been on the road sense i was five. i say making cute-eyes there eyes water okay go on in! he says sucka! i think as i walk into the village

it's huge! i say to myself as i look around i see shops, and restaurants and other stuff! this place is amazing! i say again to my self i open my map and not watch where i'm going aimlessly i walk around until i bump into someone hey watch where y- i look you to see a handsome black haired boy with a blue shirt with some mark (probably his clan symbol) that looks like a pokeball and i see he has a leaf head band so he must be a ninja

soooo sorry! i say and get up hn what ever. he says emo. i mumble just then i see a crowd of girls coming after him he starts to run but more come from the other directions and trample me in the process da hell is wrong with them! i think YOU STUPID WEAK FAN GIRLS I KILL YOU! i shout they turn to me as i pant loudly then my fist catches fire (fire fist justu: it allows her to catch her hands on fire so they are vary lethal) they run with there tail inbettween there legs (if they had one)

then the emo starts laughing eeeh? i ask he keeps laughing emos arn't supposed to laugh! i thing da hell you laughing at brotha? i ask then his face turns serous are you a fan girl? he asks i shake my head and sigh i honestly don't get what is with them! if they don't know the guy why go after him! i say

he chuckles so what are you doing here, you musn't be from around here cause of you looks, and attitude. he says my, my another boy falling for me! i say sarcastically no way i hell, i have better things to do than fall for a prettied up moron. he says i punch his head DA HELL YOU CALL ME FOO?! i ask he rubs the stop where i hit him you punch hard, for a girl. he says what ever do you know a kakashi hatake? i ask he nods i'm supposed to do this test to officially graduate. he says ahh the old- i shut my mouth before i say anymore

_at training grounds around 8:00

i arrive with the raven haired guy say i forgot to ask what's your name foo? i ask sasuke, sasuke uchiha. he says i give a closed eye smile and nod okay mr. emo! i say he sighs just for a second sasuke's thoughts! *sigh* perv. _great the only girl who isn't crazy for me is a annoying naruto twin!_ okay back to karaa!

who is SHE? pinky asks hello i am karaa is kakashi here? i ask hey- he stops and looks at me as though he saw a ghost hello i'm karaa nice to meet you! i say happily uhhh hi? he says right! let's get down to business! i say uhhhhh okay? he says honestly he says "uhhh" way to much! i think so my mother sent me to find you her name is lyra she died a few years back anyway she said to find you so i came here hoping that you would except me as a apprentice! i say with one breath

lyra's d-daughter! he says pale yeaaaah? i ask prove it. he says I'M A GOD DAMN PRINCESS I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING! i nearly shout yeah definitely lyra's. he says prove it. sasuke says i sigh you an't gunna like what you see. i say trying to scare him i take off the hat i was wearing and show them my ears holy. shit. a blond says i giggle your a cat! sasuke says i stick my tongue out wrong! i'm a fox demon! i say looks to me like a cat. he says i am not sasuke baka! i say

okay shut up. kakashi says yes kakashi! i say you will have to past my test that thease two have to in order to become my student. he says i nod and get ready i know what this test is. i thing okay so you four introduce yourselves AGAIN he says he points to me hello my name is karaa i don't wanna tell you my last name cause it HATE it, i like miso ramen- i get cut off SO DO I! i hear as i was saying i also like CHICKEN and the color purple i also like to spar and kill people... i stop and look at every ones faces they all have a DA HELL?! DIS BIT CRAZY! look i giggle i hate people who are boring and LAME! i hate when people juge me for my appearance although it is fun to kill dem~ again the dis bit crazy look! my dream is to restore my family's blood and become the greatest ninja eeeva! i say he nods

you he says pointing to uchiha sasuke uchiha i don't like anything i hate allot of things i point to pinky but she doesn't notice and sasuke smirks my dream- it will be a reality i will kill a sertant someone and restore my clan he says it an't gunna be with me. i say kakashi bursts out laughing and so does the blond i think you and i going to be good friends. the blond says

sasuke just looks.. embarrassed i'm naruto uzimaki! (sp?) i like ramen but i love ichiraku (sp? -_-*) ramen and so far karaa! and i hate the seven minutes that you have to wait for cupped ramen and i hate sasuke! my dream is to become the greatest hokage believe it! he says i clap i think you and i are going to be bff's! i say anime sobbing

looks like everyone hates the emo except pinky! i say sasuke glares at me i'm sakura haruno (sp? sorry) the person i like is she looks at sasuke and giggles my hobbie is she squeals a little and my dream is she squeals loudly OMG your a pig! i say in a girly voice kinda like hers i wasn't finished. she says okay continue your squealing. i say she glares and i hate naruto and karaa! she says ow that hurt. i say

okay let's begin. kakashi says i nod and stand up okay so here are the rules... blah blah.. i like cake, and ice cream, and chicken! yes chicken is my fav... GO! kakshi shouts i go into a bush witch unfortunately is with sasuke da hell you doing in my bush?! i also yell then i realize how wrong that sounded this is my bush! he says i didn't know you were a girl! i say he face palms and blushes go away! he says nuuu! i say then i'll make you da hell you gunna do tickle me? i ask them my face turns to a horror look god damn he knows my weakness now! he comes after me with the power of tickling i scream and run but i get caught by him and he tickles stomach

s-stop! i yell please! i yell i'm gunna pee! i yell he stops and walks away curse you sasuke uchiha! i say shaking my fist in the air i get up and walk to the river to see naruto. my ramen loving friend! i call and rush to help him from the trap i quickly trow a kuni and i see another trap i take the hit and get caught and kakashi looks surprise he is close enough for my long arms to reach him so i punch him in the face i have lost respect for you man! i say seeing the pervy book

then i cut myslef down the clock is going to go off soon. i think i'll watch the two losers! i think and run heeeeey karaa-nee don't leave! he says i wave sorry gtg! i say

and then i see sakura i see a genjustu that is sasuke with kuni and shirikin in him i giggle then she faints i laugh moron! i say to myself then i go and see sasuke i'm not like sakura and naruto. he finishes what ever he was saying then show me. kakashi says sasuke runs up to kakashi and aim a punch for his face then kakashi blocks sasuke aims for his chest but he catches he kicks his right leg aiming for kakashi's face again bu he blocks AGAIN! then he uses the other leg to aim for his arm and then he trys to get a bell he touches it and kakashi throws him and he lands on his feet SASUKE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A CAT! i say

he face palms i giggle then sasuke uses fire ball justu i gasp how does he know this it's chunin level stuff! i think then kakashi pulls him underground only his head poking out NOW YOUR A TURTLE! i say kakashi takes off knowing that naruto is eating lunch then sakura comes out and sees sasuke's head she faints i burst out laughing this team is shit! i say karaa's signature move! i say and kick the ground with all my might fox heel stomp! i finish then the ground cracks and pieces of earth fly every where i help sasuke out and sakura wakes up

then the bell rings i run over to see my poor friend tied to a post there's no need to send you back to the academy. kakashi says they all sigh i shake my head all i did was fall down do i get points for that? sakura asks your all being dropped from the program. he says WHAT?! they asks i giggle only karaa completed this test! he says i stand- well sit proudly she is the only one who understood this exercise! he says they all look confused T-E-A-M W-O-R-K! i spell naruto you attacked me blindly and when karaa saved you you didn't even thank her! sasuke you thought you were better than everyone and didn't need help! sakura you kept looking for sasuke when karaa and naruto were right there! he says i nod now i'll give you three a chance don't feed naruto! he says and walks away

i open my food i hand it to naruto i'm full i say YOU ATE?! they ask i nod thanks karaa-nee! he says and eats like a dog then sakura and sasuke help i smile WHAT DID YOU DOOOO? he asks i fed him moron! i say you pass! he says i smile what?! they ask you fed him so... blah.. blah i'm trouble yeah i'm trouble now i'm trouble in my town... karaa? kakashi asks yessss? i ask i hope you know it's 9:00 at night. he says i look around craaap! i say and rush to the hokage's to get my apartment key

i hope you liked the first chappy! i'll put more on i've already finished this book so i'm going to work on putting all the chappys on


	3. hidden mist

fire? hm? do you think i can be come a human? you are human. no i'm half demon, no you have a heart so your human your not a demon! awww thanks fire! i feel much better! i say happily. karaa! kiba! "hey, so watch ya doing?" kiba asks worried "oh nothing, is akamaru with you?" 3 y-ya right here. -_-* awww hey akamaru! any way karaa, the hokage sent me to tell you that we are going on a mission! "your right chicken is better than beef!" karaa? "oh ya i'll come tomorrow"... you have to come now! fine... say kiba? hm? do you think i'm bipolar? no why? "i don't know i just think maybe that has something to do with it..." "it"? uh never mind... aka? let's go! ruf ruf! ( okay let's go) okay. "what did he say?" "let's go" okay good boy akamaru.

_as we walk

so kiba what is your fav movie/show? "i don't know... white fang?" "ohhhh i luv fox movies and animal movies!" "why do you wanna know?" "cause i want to know about people how i have to team up with!" okay... "so what justu do you use?" fang over fang well were here!

_in the office

hey hokage! hey karaa so you decided to come. he says in a sarcastic voice. i hold my anger in. ya sorry i got in a long conversation with akamaru bought chicken. -_-* are you sure your not 100% fox? ya i'm sure. "okay then i whant you two to go on a mission with-" oh there you are come in sasuke. SASUKE?! really? "i have to go on a mission with a half breed?" sasuke says in a sarcastic voice i get a anime anger vein. who you callin half breed uchiha? "your such a cat!" "am not baka!" please stop you two! okay sir. some bandits have fled they are really strong and native. native? a tribe, they don't speak our language and believe in different things. ahh okay! i say still not following. okay meet tomorrow at 11:00. 11:00?! i wake up at that time what am i gunna do?! i say in my mind. okay get ready!

_at 10:00 she just wakes up

*yawn* okay it's 10:00... 10:00! ahhhh! shower! okay pack some kuni, cloths who knows... my new bow this time the mean cow can't break it haha! some arrows... and shurikin, my necklace of power hold, okay readddyyyyy!

_at meeting spot

sorry i'm late! "five minutes" okay let's go! karaa? hm? "sasuke has been staring at you for a while" "me, well..." what did you do? "i almost won a spar..." almost? haha funny story... okay well we weren't sparring... ~~~~~~ naruto watch this! okay! let me shoot the bow! *shoots* BOOM! ahhhhh! whoops... sasuke? "you could have killed me! damn cat!" fox!~~~~

ya i almost blew him up... "that is pretty bad", i guess i owe him a apology i almost whisper to kiba. okay. well it may be hard i am a 80% tom boy... "ya i could tell..." i've almost never apologized! well here it go's ummm sasuke? my face burns pink.

_sasuke's POV

ummm sasuke? what does she want know? is she blushing? it's kinda cute when she does that...why are you thinking that! she is your enemy! your second, well maybe first rival... sasuke i just wanna say i-i'm ~~~sasuke's imagionion~~~~~ sasuke i just wanna say i-i'm in love with you!~~~~ sorry... sorry? ya bought a couple days ago... when i almost blew you up... "oh ya. it's okay... really" thanks uchiha!

_karaa's POV

okay aka! you got anything boy?! ruf ruf ruf! ( i smell the clan! and chicken!) chicken... what he say? oh um... he smell's the clan. okay then were are they?! east! okay the guards are their i can take'em out... with what? fire! heyyyyyz whatz up? okay go knock em' out! yesss mam' "are you sure she can handle this?" kiba says doughtfully "she'll lure them to us and with out them knowing wham! i'll hit em' with these arrows! arrows... "you're gunna blow them up?" sasuke says a little starttled nope just knock them out. okay! fire! fire? got em' boss! "you took...the fun out of it..." sorry! any way let's go! kay sure.

_in the cave/hidout

"their the stuff is! jewelry... girl stuff... hmmm... *sniff sniff*" *background noises* "sasuke grab the stuff and get it back to the owners". kiba says hn.~ i found it! chicken! say where's karaa? she must have left. let's go look for her. okay. chicken! i say with hearts in my eyes. oh! koi noi shi? hu? ummm i am not here to steal no haha... oh taka! taka! taka? what taka? eek! hey what are you doing! i have- ohhhh cute clothes! i'll just try them on...

_sasuke's POV

hey where's karaa? i say nervously i hope she's okay! oh no kiba says with a sigh what? she got herself noticed. what is she okay?! ya fine but she seems to have covered up her sent. what is that on the wall? is that? a mural of karaa? nope the woman looks to mature to be her. woa what if she hears you she'll blow you up for sure! ya right sorry -_-* is that? KARAA?! and what is she wearing?

_karaa's POV

well okay i guess i could play queen a while longer tehee... wait that means! time to have fun! taka? outi shoinou kaztenoi? hello my people! i need you to catch some ninja! they look like this *shows pics* go get them hyoi! haha! sasuke you will regret the day you called me half breed!

sasuke's POV

their coming this way! kiba says frightened. akamaru? akamaru? he calls. raf! he's with her he's safe okay but are we? getzuga! damn.

_karaa's POV and when they get kidnapped

taka zunetiki. thank you know then... bring the ravened haired boy to me. what are you doing?! haha! revenge! get me the foxes! fox? *picks up fire and shows them* ah gent! now. foxes! kiss him! you to aka. ruff! come on karaa! please or else! or else what? i'll give them your... my- NO! my cookies! fine stop. now then bring me some of them darts... okay. gives know out darts* sasuke, kiba hold your breath! *crushes the dart* okay *throws the dust* ha! okay let's escapo! okay!

_at the hokage's office

and we got more stuff back then we needed! okay so then i will give you the reward! thank you. so duck that wasn't so bad. ya i guess not fox. so let's train! i neeeeeed to train i got no atction! today! just lots o- FAN BOYS AND FAN GIRLS! wha? ahhhh runnnnnnnn!

i didn't get around to rewriting this one so it is alittle confusing and stuff...


	4. a mission with a moron

*BEEP* *BEEP* what? aggggg... it's six... GET UP! fire shouts in my ear fire go away! but kakashi... ahhh! right i'm a ninja! take a shower! ahhh kay done! now then... breakfast! i made ramen before you got up. oh thanks fire! i owe ya one. bye! get home soon or summon me! okay.

_at the training area

heyyyyy guy, and baka. yes hello "cat" i'm a fox not a cat sas-gay! what did you call me? guys i'm here. thank god, kakashi karaa is insulting sasuke! i'm sorry sakura, should i faint at his feet or ask him out and FAIL? sasuke blushes a little we stair each other down grrrr i growl inhumanly. okay you two break it up. fine, but if she gets me mad i won't hesitate to rip her throat out! okay... anyway i have news! the chunin exams are coming up and i would like you four to take part. well...i'm not from this village so would it be okay kakashi? yes of course karaa. what are the chunin exams? naruto asks. i look at like what do you mean what are the chunin exams? every one knows the chunin exams! kakashi explains while i stare off in space.

i wounder why sasuke's hair is like a duck's butt... maybe he's a duck-demon! sasuke? hn? (i think it was a question) are you a duck demon? no what would make you think that baka? your hair looks like a ducks ass. he gets a anime anger vein "well you look like a cat" he mumbles what?! a common demon cat? i shout you mistake me as a cat? i am one of the last fox demons! and say i'm a cat! my fangs grow a little. well at least i'm not a murdering wolf! grrrrr... what? n-nothing. you said "one of the lat fox demons" yes well, my clan was killed by half-wolf demons. i didn't know... hey it's not your fault don't feel sad, i don't need any one's pity! karaa? oh sorry kakashi, it's okay. i knew your mother, she was Strong in fact your clan has a secret kekkei genkai, i can teach you but you may not be ready. plus the chunin exams aren't that hard. well kay.

_at the sand sibling scene

well kakashi has a new justu/kekkei genkai for me to learn aye? i think hu? are they sand ninja! i should put my hat on so they don't see my ears or they'll be suspicious! hey you put the kid down i shout hu or another useless girl. did you just call me? USELESS?! i burst out flames coming outta my mouth. then i realize he shot chakra strings at me while i was having a outburst. crap. blue chakra? ha weak i say as i shrug them off. what you?

then just as i was going to use a justu guess who throws a rock! sasuke damn uchiha. SASUKE I WAS GONNA KILL HIM! haha. any way a rock? i would expect more from you uchiha. then a red head who smells awfully familiar pops up outta nowhere! i growl and run and flip onto the tree holding a kuni and show my fangs. say red head stay away from my team mates or who knows i may eat you or let you live. i say in a creepy voice the red head looks a bit surprised.

then i think to myself why in the world am i helping sasuke? is it because of his onyx eyes? his deep dark onyx... what are you thinking?! you don't like him! get outta my head!

sasuke's POV

i just thrown a rock at the guy who looked like a cat. when a red head appeared outta now where then karaa yes karaa! flips on the tree holding a kuni and showing her fangs when did she get so protective? then she says in a creepy voice "say red head stay away from my team mates or who knows i may eat you or let you live" he was shocked. then she jumps down will elegance and i follow. she has this way of making every one confident and when she gets mad she's cute... wait what damn mind?! you don't like her well...maybe a little. what is wrong with you?!

karaa's POV

as i land on the ground i notice some one has been staring at me a while he looked deep in thought any way are you a cat demon? i ask the one with the hat he looks at me like dafu? then as the red head starts to walk away he asks "what are your names?" ours? i ask sasuke. i'm karaa of the f- just karaa hahaahaahaah! hmm what's yours? i ask him, gaara of the desert. i knew that smell! he's then one tails jinchuuriki! i think.

_at the chunin exams hall thing

naruto blurted out something but some one caught my eye. shika! oh karaa hey. shika? sasuke asks. what jealous? no! haha. oh kiba! hey guyz! now all my BFFs are here! then a boy who looks familiar comes to us then i scent someone on him then a shake a little. then he seems friendly so i trust him. he shows us cards then. karaa of the foxes in her old village she was princess. 5 D ranks 8 C ranks 15 B ranks and 25 A ranks. 25?! every one shouts. haha...

sasuke's POV

she took 25 A ranks? that is amazing! i wounder why she's been acting weird lately... she seems so..over proactive and careful? why? is it because she's the last of her clan or is it something else? maybe she's done the chunin exams before in her village! nope probably not... any way why is she so surprised? i mean it's not like she wanted to keep it a secret right?

karaa's POV

how do you know about my missions? "oh and you've gone to the chunin exams in you village once." how would you know that! damn card! "it also says that right in the middle of your fight the village got attacked by the wolf clan." grrrrrr. i'm going to check things out later guys. wait! what is it baka? why are you so.. so what? angry? angry why wouldn't i be? they took every thing from me! i think revenge is not the way to go that's why i'm angry! cause i couldn't i wouldn't let her through... who? i'll tell you later...

_when the guy with the scar comes in and gives the tests

hmmmm... okay tests.. hey i know this! the kuni would go at the... am i saying that aloud?! i think i write every thing down.

now then! for the tenth and final question if you answer it right then you move on and if you answer it incorrectly you can never come to the chunin exams again. what?! you gotta be kidding me i think naruto be strong i know you can! he raises his hand and i'm abought to burst out "no naruto don't do it!" then he says the most heart-warmest speech i've ever heard. that will be every one. and...you pass.

what about the tenth question sakura ask. what is she stupid there is no tenth question he made it up i think there was never a tenth question i made it up. but you were willing to answer the question and you passed. hellz ya i passed the first test! i shout then outta no where some lady comes jumping in! hello my name is anko and will be your second proctor. your early again. the guy with the scar says blah blah...

_the entering of the forest of death

kakashi may i go alone? yes, but if any thing happens just call fire or one of the foxes. ya ya! hey guys! oh hey karaa! naruto says excitedly hey baka. sasuke says unemotionally so baka is my code name? hn. hn. stop coping me. fine but if any thing happens if one of us needs help then just scream like a fox! okay? just yelp. fine then wait arn't you coming with us? nope i'm going solo. solo? ya maybe with some body gaurds. summoning justu! hey! fire good you will be my escort. escort? se. yes mam'! i will not let you down! okay good.

here is your scroll. where are your team mates? my sensi said i could go alone you could say i'm a part of team 7. team 7? naruto uzimaki, sakura haruno, and sasuke uchiha? ya. your...kakashi's a- okay you can go alone. he says in a shaky voice.

then i see a-a wolf demon! my fangs grow (she has long black hair down to here butt she has a black shirt that go's up to her belly button the sleeves are long and she has a black scort she has green eyes) and i walk up to her and whisper "you going to try to kill me to aye?" she whispers back "well is this a surprise fox dosn't like to show her ears." haha you know who i am don't you? yes, karaa of the foxes. and you are? arie, arie of wolves. ha figures. well i guess you didn't know, my clan was almost wiped out as well. ha serves you right we were peaceful people. we didn't want to fight with you but, are leader ordered use to. he wanted you the demon king daughter haha you sure are a pretty one to no wonder he wanted you to be his bride.

i smirk and say well, at least i know how to use my power. don't bet on it fox girl. master said that i was here to kidnapp you but i fled here don't worry, next time some one my come after you though. he still wants you to marry him. ha! well any way let's start the exams! later wolf. ha. bye fox.

_in the da Forest of death

fire smell this scroll, okay. *sniff sniff* hm? hm what do you smell another?! ya! right... over there! got it! then i hear some sorta yelp/howl i could tell it was human and then i knew who it was immediately. sakura! i shout. and run towards her and see sasuke wake up but he... smells different... sounds different then i saw. it's t-the curse mark i say allowed. he turns to me and says "ah karaa your just in time to see me rip this guys arms off" i shake a little remembering when orochimaru Had captured me, and then i summoned some foxes and they saved me some wild ones did to i was then taught more justus to protect myself.

any way- the bandits coward in fear and told sasuke that he could take the scroll. he refused he wanted revenge. i ran up to him and hugged him i put my head on his shoulder and said sasuke stop please i know it's hard and your in pain, but try i don't wanna lose any one else close to me. when it war off he was blushing. am i really in love with uchiha? what makes him so special? why damn! i think. karaa? sasuke? i said as i released from the hug. sasuke i-i thought i'd lost you... it's okay. i have all my scrolls, and now so do we. let's finish this.

sasuke's POV

when i heard her say i don't wanna lose any one else close to me i just wanted to hug her back but i couldn't at first then i got control of my body again then she released. sasuke i-i thought i'd lost you... it's okay. i have all my scrolls, and now so do we. let's finish this. as we see the tower karaa gets a happy look on her face with that smile...her sweet...sweet smile stop thinking that! i think i may be in love with her...

karaa's POV

as i see the tower i smile i'm glade to be outta there... sasuke? hm? what happened while i was gone? i'll tell you if you tell me- us about what happened and why your so nervous and angry. okay.

guys i'm angry cause my village was attacked by wolf demons, they killed all my people, mother told me to run she was the only one you see- my father went missing when i was born well around that time any way... and i saw a wolf demon- half wolf demon. she said that her master had ordered them to take me so i could be his bride i see sasuke look ticked, and giggle on the in side she said that she ran away so no worries i can tell she was speaking the truth cause most wolf's are well- they tend to just try and hurry things along... she wold have taken me right then and teir... so any way that is why i have been angry and

why i have been nervous... i smell orochimaru's smell... he tyred to experiment on me but my fox's thought not. they tryed to eat him he used the snake justu that makes him come outta his body and he ran off scared of the power i held he still would like my power though i fear he's trying to take me back. at this point sasuke would have used his curse mark if i weren't their suppressing it with my demon chakra.

sasuke's POV

all that's happened to her and never once have i ever seen her cry...why? why not even i cry when i think of itachi and mother and father sometimes but never once did i see her cry. never. why? karaa i know how you feel. what do you mean?! (at this point she was up in tears) y-you can't possibly know how i feel! you probably have a mother who loves you and makes you things! and a father who will teach you justu! i never had that! my brother killed my clan. she looks at me in shock. my pain is different sasuke. hu? i will live forever with this pain no matter how long... i will always have this pain. i live forever... i have to be strong... i didn't think revenge was suitable cause it turns you into a monster. it makes you crave power. she says not crying anymore

karra's POV

wed better get going. okay. hey karaa. yes naruto? i don't have family eather you see i have a nine-tailed fox sealed inside me and every one shuns me for it. well then, i'll look up to you for that. do you know this fox's name? people call him kyuubi. t-that's my- never mind. that's my fathers name! my father sealed inside naruto?! it isn't his fault then the hokage sealed him inside naruto! his father... he dosn't know does he? ah well...

_at the tower

at last were here sasuke! i know i know karaa! well, well that's a supprise! what is? you called me karaa instead of "cat or "baka" ya well. hehe does some one have a crush? no! he blushes. okay i was just kidding! hu? kakashi! whatzz up homi? homi? what's wrong with it? i mean uncle kakashi is to family like! uncle?! they all anime fall i'm not your uncle. i know but that's what mom used to say to call you. i can see your the spitting image of her and you act allot like her to. really? let's get to the third part of the test. ya ya!

_battles start i skipped the talking

sasuke uchiha vs (i forgot his name) you can do it sasuke! i give him a quick kiss on the cheek and he practically glows red! i feel a sharp pain in my eye and then i get knocked out

i wake up and see that sakura vs ino is on the board. i grin evilly and say this is going to be funny. the gaara looks over. and says so your finally awake? ya i'm fine! i guess the training with kakashi is tough on me.. with my new justu and kekkei genkai. it made me black out. so what match is it? umm round 4 ok thanks! wait... where's sasuke is he okay. yes he won the round but his sensi took him back some where.

thanks gaara! i can't wait to see who wins tehee! arn't you going to stand next to naruto? no why would you like me to move? no! i mean no it's okay it's just that no one ever wants to be near me. it's okay i know who you are and what is inside you. h- i smell him in you. any way this match is going to be funny!

so ino did some thing that involved cutting off her hair, not all of it. and i booed when she did cause i loooooveeeee long hair! so pretty! i'm never going to cut mine and i can't it will just grow back in a second, anyway they both punched each other in the face witch made me laugh so hard that gaara thought i was going to die. he hade to ask me like ten times if i was going to be okay i just noded. then temari, garaa's sis fought tenten me and tenten are pretty good friends but tamari is garaa's sis and i was talking to garaa the whole time some other stupid rounds came, when he explained temari she seemed so nice. so i just sat their.

then Shikamaru! his turn i was piratically yelling "go shika!" or "kick her ass shika!" i was leaning on the rail about to fall of but the whole time i kept my balance gaara was looking at me like i was mental. in the end shika threw a shuriken and killed her? idk, any way shika won ya!

then naruto vs kiba came up then i got sad T-T two of my BFF's fighting as i started to anime sob gaara asked if i was okay i just said ya. and then kiba looked up and winked at me and yelled when i win i'll win for you! i know sasuke would be mad if he heard kiba say that. then he started with fang over fang i cheered "GO AKA!" "I'LL BUY US SOME CHICKEN AFTERWARD!" kiba sighed and looked a little sad while naruto was giggled and said kiba i think you've been turned down. then kiba got kinda down. in the end naruto farted and won i laughed once again so hard and i said to myself if the chunin exams are always this funny i may come every year! gaara once again asked if i was okay. i nodded.

hyuuga neji vs Hyuuga Hinata i realized who they were and hinata was the one who had a huge HUGE crush on naruto. i cheered for her in the end she lost and barley survived i got a little sad gaara asked if i was okay i replied with "hinata is a good friend of mine and naruto's" he nodded not really following.

then gaara vs rock lee appeared. gaara this is sarcasm when i say try to kill him it means you can just not for me. he nods and say oh... then lee devotes this battle to me and sakura and i faceplamb. then i don't even want to discribe the battle then gaara nearly kills him i feel kinda bad for telling gaara it's OK to kill him. he got pretty wounds then just as gaara was about to fight him again, i say "stop he's not worth the effort now" he then comes back up and stands next to me that was the only way to stop him then i relize kakashi is here when did he get here? i ask kakashi if sasuke's going to be okay he says he'll be fine.

then before i know it it's my turn the guy announces that sakura and ino will have another chance to battle and move ahead (i'm saving arie vs karaa for the big part of the exams) then as it shuffles karaa vs sakura haruno! then i jump down and land with elegance. the sakura walks down witch takes a while.

karaa this will be the fight that narrows it down now we will see who can have sasuke! i laugh i will win and anyway i'm not that crazy over sasuke! you just said you like him a little. CRAP! stuiped me! go! i make my hand sings flame thrower justu! and i nearly hit her but she doges. then i use my new thing demons eye! one thousand years of pain! ( it's a genjustu that shows the persons worst fear coming true) ahhh!sakura shouts as it use it. stop, please! then say you forfit! i-i forfit. karaa is the winner. ya me! hey. wow she didn't ever get use a justu. i'm wowing gaara that's a shocker.

ino vs arie WHAT?! she made it out alive?! yes i did mangy fox. damn wolf! ha! this will be esay! wind slashes! ow! ah! then ino faints hahaha! LOL sakura was more of a challenge! grrr! that will be the end of the third prolimanries!

i will keep uploading until i finsh this book and then put on the sequel later


	5. chunin? dis shit all over again

hey sasuke! oh hey karaa. i'm going to leave with kakashi sensi sasuke says kinda sadly. me to that's why i'm here! but i thought you learned the new justu. ya but i still need to work on it. okay why are you coming uchiha? cause i'm learning a new justu as well, ah baka! well, no matter what i will always be kakashi's favorite! then why am i coming with you? cause..um... you need more training. baka cat. CAT?! haven't we gone through this? i am a half fox. not a cat. fox! get it right! fine damn fox... i'm here! hey sensi. kakashi! sasuke is being mean to me! what's he doing? trying to kiss me. w-what?! he turns red. and kakashi looks pretty mad, just kidding! hahahaha! crazy cat. i told you i'm a fox.

prove it. fine i'll go get a rabbit to munch on. they both turn green. it's okay that's enough you two. kakashi says warningly. i just flash a smile and start singing in the worst voice i could conjure up. (she's good at singing but she sings horribly when she wants to torture people) MY MILK SHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THERE LIKE I- SHUT UP! he yells. should i sing a good song? sing any thing but that. okay... I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY TEST TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE! she will go on forever. that's alot like her mother did although it was hell on us it was practice for her although it wasn't her real voice. kakashi explains karaa? yes? sing me a song that you like! i like the pokemon them song. some thing made by a person not my milk shake or what ever it is. okay. ~lost in paradise by evanescence~

I've been believing in something so distant as if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me

All the promises I made just to let you down  
You believed in me, but I'm broken  
I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

As much as I'd like the past not to exist it still does  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Run away, run away  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore  
Take it all the way  
Shadows of you  
'Cause they won't let me go

So I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Alone, and lost in paradise  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i sing in my best voice. (i'll see if i can put the song on) y-you can sing sasuke says while blushing. well i guess cause my mother used justu that involved singing and music it's only natural. oh... "well, well i guess i was right. your mother was the funniest, and oddest person i knew." "I'M NOT ODD! well, funny thank you, BUT ODD?!"

well, her humor was a little crazier and she was bubbly and hyper. i guess you inherited half of her and half your dad, your mother's hair was always in pigtails and she would always tease me and asuma, guy thought that me and her were dating so he would occasionally challenge me. she would hang out with kurenai. we were a little older than you. is that all? i ask well... well?! you've been hiding some thing tell me!

we did date a little bit... what?! no FIGGING way! sasuke was just as surprised as me. what you liked a girl like cat? he asks loudly. ya well, i have to admit you to do look like me and her. we both blush allot. okay i'm laying down some rules! one i am not I REPEAT not your daughter so don't treat me like i am! two you will not know if i date any one or if i like some one. cause you know that father thing... and do not talk to me about your dates with my mom! got it!

fine but just between you and me. do you like any one? kakashi asks. i give him a great big kick in the face. i do but... i blush madly who is he? then i get a idea who said any thing bought a "he?" sasuke face is like O_O and kakashi anime falls. just kidding i yell and skip away. they both return to normal and walk along side me.

then when i look to see sasuke is acting odd then i look down and see his hand is open instead of his pocket. i look a little confused then i realize HE WANTS ME TO HOLD HIS HAND i think. what should it do...i mean it's not like i like any one... why did i say that? i mean i could... nah... i'm not supposed to have any emotion why do i feel this way?! i think then i look over to kakashi he is watching me and sasuke closely. i give him a death glare and he fixes his eyes strait.

so sasuke? i break the awkward silence. hn? do you like any one? i blush a little. why brain why? well...er... ya... he replies. and blushes i was about to giggle when i realize it's me isn't it? i think. i panic in my mind AHHHHH! he likes me do you like him my mind askes me. maybe a little... NO WHY?! why must i hhave this feeling bah! well if you like him maybe he could be the cure. cure? you mean to make me human? yes, thanks brain! wait what do i say? is my hair okay? am i sick? ahhh what if he likes some one else like sakura?! hahahahaa! no way i think. are you okay they both ask me. when i feel dizzy. f-fine. i say. they look worried. and then i fall backwards and i feel some one catch me. i black out.

sasuke's POV

i notice that karaa was blushing or just red then she started to sweat. are you okay? i ask her f-fine she says her voice in a shaky tone. she starts to fall backwards then i catch her. i set her on a tree. kakashi puts his hand on her forehead. she dosen't have a fever he says. she must have had a nervous break down or some thing... we should take her to the hospital i say. she'll be fine. i'll carry her i say. are you sure? she is quite heavy. he asks. to late as soon as i pick her up. SHE WEIGHS A TON! has she been eating with naruto or something? i think

okay then... let's go i say. just then she raps her arms around my neck i blush. then i hear her let out a snore i then get a anime anger vein. lazy ass i mumble and carrying her to the training ground.

_at the training ground karaa's POV (it's around 6:00 pm)

i wake up and look up and see sasuke carrying me. then i see that my arms are around his neck i blush but i don't say a word. i feel so comfortable and warm here. i wanna stay here a little bit longer... then i cuddle up to his chest he looks down and i pretend to sleep he blushes madly and looks back up. i-i think i'm ready to admit it now brain. what? that i'm god damn crazy! no i'm in love with the damn uchiha. i think then he stops and then i ask why did you stop? he get a anime anger vein WHEN DID YOU GET UP LAZY ASS?! then he puts me down. umm a couple seconds ago... tell me the truth! okay... bought five minutes ago... ah your lazy... your a pervert! why were you carrying me?!

you fell asleep. no. i blacked out! fine but you were snoring! ya ya... and you drooled on my shirt. he says what's my drool doing on your shirt? i ask him in a victories voice this is my fav shirt... he says it's your only shirt! i yell why are you so complicated?! he yells YOU TWO GET OVER HERE! kakashi yells. fine. i say with my ears pulled back.

karaa? hn? damn now i'm picking up off your famous hn. i say to sasuke what ever baka. i show may fangs and hiss at him. kakashi. sasuke was being a pervert. what did he do? he tryed to stick his hand up my shirt i say in a innocent voice sasuke gets a noise bleed and kakashi has steam coming outta his ears (not literally) just kidding! hahaha! IM A CRAZY WOMAN! i yell kakashi sweat drops while sasuke remains on the ground

i grab a stick and start poking at him. kakashi! i think i killed sasuke. sasuke gets up. okay i guess not. sasuke? he says nothing sasuke? still no reply sasuke? nope. sasuke? sasuke i kissed you when you were sleeping. he blushes. hahahaha! i got you! then he looks really angered. then in a bad impression of sakura i say "sasuke! marry me and have my babies!" that's it! he shouts and grabs my arm and pulls me in close to him. i blush, he relizes what he did then blushes to.

i look in his eyes as he stares at me emotionless. his eyes are filled with nothing...then why? why do i get lost in them... why does he do this his eyes... they pull me in...why do i love you? i think then he lets me go cause he saw kakashi staring at us. kakashi glares at me then i hiss at him and he walks away. then i try to pitch the tent. but i can't. damn! i yell sasuke comes over to me and helps me pitch the tent. thanks sasuke... then he walks away with out a word. i look confused. then i ask my self what did i do?

i get in my tent and look around no one here... it's to lonely i have no pack mates to sleep next to me i think then i change into a white top and black shorts with a white stripe. then i feel nervous i hear snake noises. i'm so scared! i go to the tent next to mine just as i see a shadow coming close to me i don't care if it's damn old kakashi that i have to sleep next to! then i see sasuke sitting up staring at me. then he asks what are you doing here? sasuke can i sleep next to you to night? he looks shocked and just when my hopes went down he says yes. my face lightens up and then i get in his sleeping bag and cuddle him he blushs madly then outta no where he raps his arms around me. i blush and just sit their not bothering to push him away or any thing... damn it there must be something wrong with me i thought.

sasuke's POV

why? why do love the damn cat? she's so annoying. why does she have to do things like that? i tyred to stick my hand up her shirt what will she come up with next? probably i tyred to rape her or something... then i see a Shadow i get up then i see karaa come in. what are you doing here? i ask sasuke can i sleep next to you to night? she looks so sad...why does she want to? no way she probably going to tell kakashi that i tyred to r- then she puts her ears back know i can tell something is bugging her. i say yes. she gets in my sleeping bag and cuddles up to me, i have no idea what came over me i rap my arms around her she blushed, but she didn't do any thing she just sat there and did nothing. i was surprised. why do i love you cat? i think before i go to sleep.

karaa's POV (around 5:30)

i wake up and feel a pair of arms around my waist, i look up and it's non other than uchiha him self. i blush. this feeling...like when he was carrying me... love? i think then he opens his eyes his eyes widen when he realizes what he's doing. he moves his arms and blushes then my tail is wags a little. then i blush and try and stop it. why is your tail out? he asks i sleep with it out. okay. you better get in your tent and change. oh ya right later! i leave his tent and go into mine and change.

when i get out sasuke is already done and kakashi is questioning him. yo wolf. wolf? kakashi asks confused. that's your demon. say. well, grey wolf any way. how do you know your attitude. and sasuke cat. i almost giggle cat? ya. common cat? he asks nope black cat. okay... he says awkwardly. i grab a chips ahoy cookie i packed (my favs) so karaa why were you in sasuke's tent? he asks me with a eye brow raised. then i get a idea to really piss him off what i can't sleep in the same tent as my boyfriend? sasuke spits the water he was drinking. and kakashi anime falls.

sasuke's POV

just as karaa was going to get yelled at. what i can't sleeping the same tent as my boyfriend? i nearly choke on my water. kakashi anime falls, he's your what?! kakashi said in a disapproving voice. you said that we looked like mom and you. and any way sasuke said that we'll live happily ever after! she says as hearts fly around her. i was speechless i wanted to say something but i couldn't i felt weird kakashi was pissed he was about to kill the both of us. happily ever after? he asks i knew she was making it up as she went along. i'm pregnant. i blushed and kakashi is going to kill us i thought. this is the worst one she has ever come up with.

sasuke honey pass the milk. she says trying to rub it in that to day was my final day of life. are you kidding?! kakashi asks no. she reapplies kakashi gives me the worst death glare ever. i anime sob knowing what he was going to do he was going to use chidori and murder me. but she hugged me from behind. i blushed. kakashi was know believing it and i knew i was DEAD. but then with her most irritating catch phrase. JUST KIDDING she screamed. then she said i have to make you believe it first tehee! then she runs off

karaa's POV

sasuke look so frightened i thought. then i hear it again. the snake i run back as fast as i can screaming one persons name sasuke. why do i shout his name OF ALL THE BLOODY PEOPLE SASUKE COMES OUTTA MY MOUTH?! I MUST REALLY LOVE HIM! i think. (just for a second let's go over to sasuke) SASUKE i hear coming from the woods she probably wants me to rescue her so she can say "sasuke tyred to rape me" or "sasuke tyred to make me have uchiha babys!" damn cat. but what if? she came in last night scared of some thing... i'll go find her. then i hear it differently more muffled SASUKE! (back to her POV)

i get caught on a root then i see a older guy he looks like sasuke. then he picks me up by the foot and i hold my dress/shirt thing so he doesn't see my under garments. hello karaa kitsune. i-itachi? i ask yes that's my name i spouse my brother has told you bought me. we would like you to join the akatsuki. no thanks. we'll see you in a couple years when your around 16... and more...SASUKE! i interrupt. of a adult. then i see sasuke coming to my aid god i feel so helpless i thought. then idea. i used my other foot so kick him were the sun don't shine he ran off. hahaha! sasuke did you see that i- just then he hugged me i blushed.

s-sasuke? are you okay? ya fine. you can let go of me now. oh sorry. what did he want with you? he asked angered he wanted to know if i would join the aka- aka- i don't know how to pronounce it! it's okay are you hurt? fine you already asked me jeez! i just wanna make sure. okay why am i that important to you? yes, you are more important to me than you think i blush madly. let's get back to kakashi. ya hey kakashi. are you okay!? ya fine sasuke well, maybe he saved me... itachi had her i was to late to kill him though. it's okay sasuke. you have me any way. you shoulda seen me! haha! i was awesome and so was sasuke! all i did was come and try to save you but took care of it. nah i just kicked him in th- any who! let's eat i'm starving! okay i'll get lunch going you two. thanks kakashi.

okay so if i can put video's on i will try and get that song on! i will put pics on in the second book when sasuke leave so sad! T^T


	6. great now i have to train with a baka

hey sasuke! oh hey karaa. i'm going to leave with kakashi sensi sasuke says kinda sadly. me to that's why i'm here! but i thought you learned the new justu. ya but i still need to work on it. okay why are you coming uchiha? cause i'm learning a new justu as well, ah baka! well, no matter what i will always be kakashi's favorite! then why am i coming with you? cause..um... you need more training. baka cat. CAT?! haven't we gone through this? i am a half fox. not a cat. fox! get it right! fine damn fox... i'm here! hey sensi. kakashi! sasuke is being mean to me! what's he doing? trying to kiss me. w-what?! he turns red. and kakashi looks pretty mad, just kidding! hahahaha! crazy cat. i told you i'm a fox.

prove it. fine i'll go get a rabbit to munch on. they both turn green. it's okay that's enough you two. kakashi says warningly. i just flash a smile and start singing in the worst voice i could conjure up. (she's good at singing but she sings horribly when she wants to torture people) MY MILK SHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THERE LIKE I- SHUT UP! he yells. should i sing a good song? sing any thing but that. okay... I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY TEST TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE! she will go on forever. that's alot like her mother did although it was hell on us it was practice for her although it wasn't her real voice. kakashi explains karaa? yes? sing me a song that you like! i like the pokemon them song. some thing made by a person not my milk shake or what ever it is. okay. ~lost in paradise by evanescence~

I've been believing in something so distant as if I was human  
And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
In me, in me

All the promises I made just to let you down  
You believed in me, but I'm broken  
I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

As much as I'd like the past not to exist it still does  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you

I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Run away, run away  
One day we won't feel this pain anymore  
Take it all the way  
Shadows of you  
'Cause they won't let me go

So I have nothing left  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time  
And now I'm lost in paradise

Alone, and lost in paradise  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i sing in my best voice. (i'll see if i can put the song on) y-you can sing sasuke says while blushing. well i guess cause my mother used justu that involved singing and music it's only natural. oh... "well, well i guess i was right. your mother was the funniest, and oddest person i knew." "I'M NOT ODD! well, funny thank you, BUT ODD?!"

well, her humor was a little crazier and she was bubbly and hyper. i guess you inherited half of her and half your dad, your mother's hair was always in pigtails and she would always tease me and asuma, guy thought that me and her were dating so he would occasionally challenge me. she would hang out with kurenai. we were a little older than you. is that all? i ask well... well?! you've been hiding some thing tell me!

we did date a little bit... what?! no FIGGING way! sasuke was just as surprised as me. what you liked a girl like cat? he asks loudly. ya well, i have to admit you to do look like me and her. we both blush allot. okay i'm laying down some rules! one i am not I REPEAT not your daughter so don't treat me like i am! two you will not know if i date any one or if i like some one. cause you know that father thing... and do not talk to me about your dates with my mom! got it!

fine but just between you and me. do you like any one? kakashi asks. i give him a great big kick in the face. i do but... i blush madly who is he? then i get a idea who said any thing bought a "he?" sasuke face is like O_O and kakashi anime falls. just kidding i yell and skip away. they both return to normal and walk along side me.

then when i look to see sasuke is acting odd then i look down and see his hand is open instead of his pocket. i look a little confused then i realize HE WANTS ME TO HOLD HIS HAND i think. what should it do...i mean it's not like i like any one... why did i say that? i mean i could... nah... i'm not supposed to have any emotion why do i feel this way?! i think then i look over to kakashi he is watching me and sasuke closely. i give him a death glare and he fixes his eyes strait.

so sasuke? i break the awkward silence. hn? do you like any one? i blush a little. why brain why? well...er... ya... he replies. and blushes i was about to giggle when i realize it's me isn't it? i think. i panic in my mind AHHHHH! he likes me do you like him my mind askes me. maybe a little... NO WHY?! why must i hhave this feeling bah! well if you like him maybe he could be the cure. cure? you mean to make me human? yes, thanks brain! wait what do i say? is my hair okay? am i sick? ahhh what if he likes some one else like sakura?! hahahahaa! no way i think. are you okay they both ask me. when i feel dizzy. f-fine. i say. they look worried. and then i fall backwards and i feel some one catch me. i black out.

sasuke's POV

i notice that karaa was blushing or just red then she started to sweat. are you okay? i ask her f-fine she says her voice in a shaky tone. she starts to fall backwards then i catch her. i set her on a tree. kakashi puts his hand on her forehead. she dosen't have a fever he says. she must have had a nervous break down or some thing... we should take her to the hospital i say. she'll be fine. i'll carry her i say. are you sure? she is quite heavy. he asks. to late as soon as i pick her up. SHE WEIGHS A TON! has she been eating with naruto or something? i think

okay then... let's go i say. just then she raps her arms around my neck i blush. then i hear her let out a snore i then get a anime anger vein. lazy ass i mumble and carrying her to the training ground.

_at the training ground karaa's POV (it's around 6:00 pm)

i wake up and look up and see sasuke carrying me. then i see that my arms are around his neck i blush but i don't say a word. i feel so comfortable and warm here. i wanna stay here a little bit longer... then i cuddle up to his chest he looks down and i pretend to sleep he blushes madly and looks back up. i-i think i'm ready to admit it now brain. what? that i'm god damn crazy! no i'm in love with the damn uchiha. i think then he stops and then i ask why did you stop? he get a anime anger vein WHEN DID YOU GET UP LAZY ASS?! then he puts me down. umm a couple seconds ago... tell me the truth! okay... bought five minutes ago... ah your lazy... your a pervert! why were you carrying me?!

you fell asleep. no. i blacked out! fine but you were snoring! ya ya... and you drooled on my shirt. he says what's my drool doing on your shirt? i ask him in a victories voice this is my fav shirt... he says it's your only shirt! i yell why are you so complicated?! he yells YOU TWO GET OVER HERE! kakashi yells. fine. i say with my ears pulled back.

karaa? hn? damn now i'm picking up off your famous hn. i say to sasuke what ever baka. i show may fangs and hiss at him. kakashi. sasuke was being a pervert. what did he do? he tryed to stick his hand up my shirt i say in a innocent voice sasuke gets a noise bleed and kakashi has steam coming outta his ears (not literally) just kidding! hahaha! IM A CRAZY WOMAN! i yell kakashi sweat drops while sasuke remains on the ground

i grab a stick and start poking at him. kakashi! i think i killed sasuke. sasuke gets up. okay i guess not. sasuke? he says nothing sasuke? still no reply sasuke? nope. sasuke? sasuke i kissed you when you were sleeping. he blushes. hahahaha! i got you! then he looks really angered. then in a bad impression of sakura i say "sasuke! marry me and have my babies!" that's it! he shouts and grabs my arm and pulls me in close to him. i blush, he relizes what he did then blushes to.

i look in his eyes as he stares at me emotionless. his eyes are filled with nothing...then why? why do i get lost in them... why does he do this his eyes... they pull me in...why do i love you? i think then he lets me go cause he saw kakashi staring at us. kakashi glares at me then i hiss at him and he walks away. then i try to pitch the tent. but i can't. damn! i yell sasuke comes over to me and helps me pitch the tent. thanks sasuke... then he walks away with out a word. i look confused. then i ask my self what did i do?

i get in my tent and look around no one here... it's to lonely i have no pack mates to sleep next to me i think then i change into a white top and black shorts with a white stripe. then i feel nervous i hear snake noises. i'm so scared! i go to the tent next to mine just as i see a shadow coming close to me i don't care if it's damn old kakashi that i have to sleep next to! then i see sasuke sitting up staring at me. then he asks what are you doing here? sasuke can i sleep next to you to night? he looks shocked and just when my hopes went down he says yes. my face lightens up and then i get in his sleeping bag and cuddle him he blushs madly then outta no where he raps his arms around me. i blush and just sit their not bothering to push him away or any thing... damn it there must be something wrong with me i thought.

sasuke's POV

why? why do love the damn cat? she's so annoying. why does she have to do things like that? i tyred to stick my hand up her shirt what will she come up with next? probably i tyred to rape her or something... then i see a Shadow i get up then i see karaa come in. what are you doing here? i ask sasuke can i sleep next to you to night? she looks so sad...why does she want to? no way she probably going to tell kakashi that i tyred to r- then she puts her ears back know i can tell something is bugging her. i say yes. she gets in my sleeping bag and cuddles up to me, i have no idea what came over me i rap my arms around her she blushed, but she didn't do any thing she just sat there and did nothing. i was surprised. why do i love you cat? i think before i go to sleep.

karaa's POV (around 5:30)

i wake up and feel a pair of arms around my waist, i look up and it's non other than uchiha him self. i blush. this feeling...like when he was carrying me... love? i think then he opens his eyes his eyes widen when he realizes what he's doing. he moves his arms and blushes then my tail is wags a little. then i blush and try and stop it. why is your tail out? he asks i sleep with it out. okay. you better get in your tent and change. oh ya right later! i leave his tent and go into mine and change.

when i get out sasuke is already done and kakashi is questioning him. yo wolf. wolf? kakashi asks confused. that's your demon. say. well, grey wolf any way. how do you know your attitude. and sasuke cat. i almost giggle cat? ya. common cat? he asks nope black cat. okay... he says awkwardly. i grab a chips ahoy cookie i packed (my favs) so karaa why were you in sasuke's tent? he asks me with a eye brow raised. then i get a idea to really piss him off what i can't sleep in the same tent as my boyfriend? sasuke spits the water he was drinking. and kakashi anime falls.

sasuke's POV

just as karaa was going to get yelled at. what i can't sleeping the same tent as my boyfriend? i nearly choke on my water. kakashi anime falls, he's your what?! kakashi said in a disapproving voice. you said that we looked like mom and you. and any way sasuke said that we'll live happily ever after! she says as hearts fly around her. i was speechless i wanted to say something but i couldn't i felt weird kakashi was pissed he was about to kill the both of us. happily ever after? he asks i knew she was making it up as she went along. i'm pregnant. i blushed and kakashi is going to kill us i thought. this is the worst one she has ever come up with.

sasuke honey pass the milk. she says trying to rub it in that to day was my final day of life. are you kidding?! kakashi asks no. she reapplies kakashi gives me the worst death glare ever. i anime sob knowing what he was going to do he was going to use chidori and murder me. but she hugged me from behind. i blushed. kakashi was know believing it and i knew i was DEAD. but then with her most irritating catch phrase. JUST KIDDING she screamed. then she said i have to make you believe it first tehee! then she runs off

karaa's POV

sasuke look so frightened i thought. then i hear it again. the snake i run back as fast as i can screaming one persons name sasuke. why do i shout his name OF ALL THE BLOODY PEOPLE SASUKE COMES OUTTA MY MOUTH?! I MUST REALLY LOVE HIM! i think. (just for a second let's go over to sasuke) SASUKE i hear coming from the woods she probably wants me to rescue her so she can say "sasuke tyred to rape me" or "sasuke tyred to make me have uchiha babys!" damn cat. but what if? she came in last night scared of some thing... i'll go find her. then i hear it differently more muffled SASUKE! (back to her POV)

i get caught on a root then i see a older guy he looks like sasuke. then he picks me up by the foot and i hold my dress/shirt thing so he doesn't see my under garments. hello karaa kitsune. i-itachi? i ask yes that's my name i spouse my brother has told you bought me. we would like you to join the akatsuki. no thanks. we'll see you in a couple years when your around 16... and more...SASUKE! i interrupt. of a adult. then i see sasuke coming to my aid god i feel so helpless i thought. then idea. i used my other foot so kick him were the sun don't shine he ran off. hahaha! sasuke did you see that i- just then he hugged me i blushed.

s-sasuke? are you okay? ya fine. you can let go of me now. oh sorry. what did he want with you? he asked angered he wanted to know if i would join the aka- aka- i don't know how to pronounce it! it's okay are you hurt? fine you already asked me jeez! i just wanna make sure. okay why am i that important to you? yes, you are more important to me than you think i blush madly. let's get back to kakashi. ya hey kakashi. are you okay!? ya fine sasuke well, maybe he saved me... itachi had her i was to late to kill him though. it's okay sasuke. you have me any way. you shoulda seen me! haha! i was awesome and so was sasuke! all i did was come and try to save you but took care of it. nah i just kicked him in th- any who! let's eat i'm starving! okay i'll get lunch going you two. thanks kakashi.

okay so if i can put video's on i will try and get that song on! i will put pics on in the second book when sasuke leave so sad! T^T


	7. why me?

hey karaa. hey kakashi. i think you can go home and get ready for the chunin exams after we test your new justu. (by the way in the last two chapters? karaa has the demon eye it's a genjutsu that makes the Target relive their worst nightmare except it feels real) okay then! ~hand signs~ fire fox's justu! nine of flame! (nine foxes made of fire appear and attack what ever the user wishes they can also explode unluckily it takes lots of chakra so she can only use it 3 times) explode! BOOM! haha! how was that kakashi?

good. sasuke. hm? karaa is going to go back home and you'll stay here and train with me. but what if they come after her?! he just about yells. it's okay i'll send my ninja hounds ~hand sings~ summoning justu! what up boss? my girl erg took over OMG HE IS SOOOOOO CUTE KAKASHI! CAN I KEEP HIM! karaa i summoned him. kakashi says. okay :( sasuke let's get to work on the chidori. okay later cat. later uchiha.

i said in a sad tone why did i have to love him? he was the only person who i couldn't stand! and ino mainly sakura but he was one of the only people! why did it hurt to leave him? well i'll see him in a couple days so no need to be sad karaa suck it up you can do it! okay then just walk... just walk... don't look back. why did you mention it brain! i look back to see sasuke stairin at me i gulp and keep walking...if only i could tell him...what he means to me... i think

_at the village gate

yo. hello karaa? ya that's me with out the hat. oh so your kakashi's half-demon student! ya that's me karaa! well go on in then okay. l8ter. okay then, hat check put it on and act normal cause if a random person who doesn't know i'm allowed here sees me i'm dead x_x like the face. dead PACK! (hey karaa how have you been? are you okay) one of the foxes ask me in fox language fine. is pack okay did any one get hurt? i ask in fox (fine every thing is okay! but one of the new Born's is ill) another says let me see it i say in fox (she's over here)

here. poor baby she's burning up. i say in fox (help use if we lose her our pack will have no one to carry our blood!) she says okay carla this is a human diese. that they know of it's called nimonya, keep her warm and feed her often. i say in fox. (thank you karaa! we ow you one!) no it's my pleasure after you all saved me from him... yes your welcome. please be safe! you know how to speak their language i hear a familiar voice behind me it's not sasukes... not naruto...hey gaara!

i know their language cause i was raised by them for a while, you see this baby has nimonya, so i was helping them. they saved me once. and i can't say no if they need help. where have you been? me, i've been training with sasuke and kakashi. they are still their training any who... what are you doing? oh nothing. well i just got back from training later! you can stop by my house if you wanna bring your brother and sister for dinner i'm cooking lasagna. okay. come around six!

_at my apartment

okay so it's 5:00? take a quick shower... okay doo da doo... maybe tomorrow i should get ready for sasuke... get some new cloths... do my hair. AAHHAHAHAHAH what are you thinking?! the chunin exams are in two days?! okay what time is it now? 5:25? woa i take a long time to do stuff.. were are the noodles that fire made? fire?! hey what is it? where are the noodles for lasagna? right here sorry okay get me the sauce sauces! next get me some cheese! aye miss. here. thanks! this should feed a army. okay. we have our meat and cheese. okay put them in it's 6:10 ahhhhh! here going to be here status report? thirty more minutes. damn! this is taking forever! how much longer?! twenty nine minutes and thirty seconds. okay.

_twenty minutes fire's POV

*knock* *knock* hu? someone at the door? mist- oh she's sleeping... i'll get it! i look up to see a red haird boy and a guy who looks like he has cat ears and a girl with a big fan. hello? hu? karaa? says a guy who looks like he has cat ears. hello down here! hu? awwww look at you your so cute! says the girl

hello my name is fire karaa is my master. she is asleep, on one of the the couches food will be done in ten minutes. please come in. you must be the sand siblings, nice to meet you. please sit. uhhh thank you. watch out! the pancake's are going to eat you! i heard karaa say in her sleep. temari i believe let out a giggle. karaa? mistress? food is done i don't have thumbs or hands.

karaa's POV

hu? w-what? night already? no mistress our guest are here. guest? the sand siblings? ahhh! sorry! oh hi. i must have fallen asleep. sorry i'll be back! okay i got the lasagna okay it's not burned good few! uh karaa? yes fire? the oven mit is on fire. what? WHAT?! ahhh! umm okay what do i do it's on fire! FIRE! i shouted gaara and his siblings came running in as i ran around screaming fire. gaara used his sand to put it out. oh thanks gaara! now then let's eat! fire? fire! i got you a plate! that's funny she's not here hmm ah well, let's eat! it's funny how you treat her like a human. temari says well, she saved my life when i was younger she's my companion not a pet so i don't treat her like one. ok then! let's dig in!

_after dinner still karaa

wow the meal was great karaa! thanks temari. it was good i heard gaara say almost whisper. well, i'm happy you all liked it. oh i almost forgot your fighting a girl named arie. temari says a smirk i've been waiting for this fight! haha! i'm gonna murder a wolf! haha! mistress please, sit down. AHHH! when did you get here?! just now please settle down -_-* okay. bye guys *yawn* see you later! gaara! hm? don't kill sasuke. i'll try not to. just don't or else. they look st me shocked. good night. i shut the door and go to my room and change into pj's and hop in bed with fire. night. ya night.

i wake up and for the rest of the day i trained and then i when home blah...blah.. ate and stuff ect. then i went to bed woke up and got ready instead of wearing my usual i put on a red shirt and black shirt that was just above my belly button and a red and black skirt with leggings under them with black ninja shoes i but a blck hat with a red bow on it and went to the finals.

_at the exams

i got their a little late i went to the stands i was looking for sasuke. damn i'm becoming a fan girl i thought hey temari, gaara! oh hey. hey! whatz up guy? not much. temari replies who are you battling temari? shickamaru nara. i anime fall. more of my friends are fighting i say as i anime sob you know him? temari asks ya he is a friend i met here. i think you may not win temari he is BAD ASS no offence but he is smart. you may die. die? she asks and anime sweat drops nah. okay but don't say i didn't warn you!

temari vs shickamaru nara. ha that's me. she jumps down and shicka walks down i don't know who to cheer for i say sadly. gaara? hm? have you seen sasuke. no. i hope he's okay i say nervously then after a while shicka had her he forfeited i looked at him and mouth what the hell. he shrugged and i gave him a death glare and hissed at him.

then it's my turn arie black vs karaa kitsune wow my full name i say aloud. then i jump down and land on my feet. hey mangy fox. she says nastily hey nasty wolf. i say well let's settle this. go! he shouted just then POOF! sasuke appeared sasuke! i kinda yell. karaa you okay? fine. sorry that we're late! okay okay! go shoo! jeez i thought you missed us. sasuke says well..i...did..er..umm ah never mind.

let the battle begin! ~hand signs~ air blades! she trows them all at me and i doge will perfect timing ~hand signs~ flame thrower justu! i shout and breath fire at her damn wolf dodged but i burned her leg. haha! got ya little puppy aye? grrrrr! wind kuni! ( just going to explain a little wind kuni is when she uses her wind chakra to make the kuni blow any thing in front of it away and air blades are when she uses her chakra in her arms and throws them good for long-range attacks) eek! i nearly doge it. but to my surprise my favorite hat comes off revealing my ears and gaara and his siblings eyes widen the crowd just cheers. THAT WAS MY FAVORITE HAT! i yell out. you think you can stop me hahaha! mangy fox. ~hand signs~ fire ball justu! fire ball justu! fire ball justu! i keep chanting as she doges them all.

then she get's behind me and slits my back with her wind kuni i yelp in pain and fall but i get back up. i bet you didn't know fox's have healing powers! this wound would have injured a human but my thick skin only made it a mere little gash. demon eye! haha. pet that may work on others, but my worst nightmare has come true! two tails! she shouts then she grows a second tail. i giggle is that all three tails!

kakashi's eyes widen sasuke looks at me worried. what is she doing? sasuke asks kakashi. she's using one of two unique kekigenki tails, is the most powerful one she has arie has no chance now you see it depends on how many tails her dad had, in that case she can use his power but the inner demon may lash out if she kills her she will...kill every one in her path, she will be unstoppable, and then the demon eye is less powerful, but is the best way to take an enemy down know i see arie must have had her nightmare come true. so it's no use this was, a last resort for her. kakashi explains

~hand signs~ fire fox's justu nine of flame! n-no impossible! she says as she shakes in fear hahaha! i laugh as my eyes go from brown to orange. my hair turns a reddish orange. and my fangs grow longer and sharper explode! explode! explode! i shout as they explode on her then the real me comes back ahhhhh! i scream in pain trying to fight it off stop! karaa wins! but i keep trying to kill her the Procter puts a shield up then every thing is black but then i see a light, and hear a voice karaa! it keeps shouting. w-who is it? s-sasuke? i snap outta it. (i know, i know my character is over powered) sasuke? i'm here karaa are you okay? f-fine. i say in a shaky voice go to the hospital. he demands did i win? yes you won. you almost killed her. he says okay i'll go but i'm gonna watch your fight! i say. okay fine. then sasuke lifts me onto a thing that people carry injured people on.

_after the hostbital at sasuke's match

my wound healed bit by bit i asked the nurse if i could leave to see sasuke's match at first she refused but the ears went back and my tail went down and i gave a sad look of course it worked! she said yes. then my face lit up i ran/jogged to the areana. i stood next to temari and mr. forfeit kankuro. hey cat ears! hey temari! look who's talking kankuro said. oh ya i'm half demon fox. i said in a happy tone. they both anime fell why didn't you tell us temari asked well you never asked and any way if you'd seen me like that hahaha... the same reaction with every one i thought "run it's a monster" or "ah! a cat demon" wow really? i don't it's funny to see what they come up with. gaara vs sasuke i hear then i frown more friends fighting i say to myself but apparently they heard me. gaara is your friend? yea. this may be harder than i thought i heard her say. hm? i ask oh nothing. she replies

i see sasuke use chidori and hit gaara in his? i dunno what to call it his epic sand-shield then every one heard him scream "MY BLOOD!" then i realized oh no! i shouted i ran down into the arena. just as a genjustu was making every one sleep i deactivated it for myself. i ran to sasuke. sasuke! stop! this is bad he's in his one-tail mode! i say. he's a demon like you? he asks no! he has one of the poefullest ones though the one-tails. i says we have to go help kakashi and the others i say. no your to weak! i am not duck ass. come on!

i jump but the i kneel to the ground once i land. you are not okay! he says stay here for a minute. sasuke i can heal myself for a minute i know medical ninjustu. you do? well, a little i know slow heal, and some other stuff just go and fight i'l stay here! and if any one comes here i'll kill them with a glare. okay fine just don't get killed cat. fine duck ass. then i slowly heal myself. and when i'm done i see the most annoy ingest person ever sakura.

hello sakura. karaa? hey are you okay? fine i'm healing myself sasuke- where is sasuke? i ask he went after gaara ordered by kakashi i have to wake naruto and shickamaru up what shicka couldn't have fallen for that! what is he your boyfriend? no. were just friends. any way i'll way him up. hu? PAKKUN! hey. then i try to wake shicka up. he dosen't. then pakkun bites his leg OW! damn that hurt! YOU WHERE FAKING?! i yell at him as he picks pakkun up and messes with his cheeks ya i didn't whant to get involved.

i don't care about sasuke. then pakkun bites him on the hand OOWWWW! well i do okay. he's a part of my team you could at least lend him a hand my ninja way is always help people when their in need it's like the old storeys like... fox and the hound! that's a movie he says. well fine! let's find sasuke! or else you'll answer to me! yes mam! he says with his voice a little lower. good sakura your here and you've got naruto. we'll find sasuke, and gaara i'm going to whack some seance into him for hurting people close to me grrrrr! okay kakashi said to find gaara to. I AN'T TAKING ORDERS FROM HIM! i yell. okay, okay well, were with you if your going for sasuke. sakura says in a dreamy tone i get mad veary mad for some reason. okay let's go! i start to go SHICKA! i yell then he starts to follow. then guy busts in eek! i hope lee isn't with him i think.

_as we run

some sand ninja are on our trail pukkun says i know you just notice? yea. okay some one is going to have to stall them. shicka says okay i will! i say no. your one of our last resorts! i have to go he says. what? are you sure? i ask him ya i'll be fine. or not. IF YOU DIE I WILL KILL YOU! i'll be dead he yells back I'LL DIE THEN KILL YOU! but you'd die! don't get smart with me! i saw him smirk and wave. i waved back and kept running

after a while pukkun said that's odd i didn't notice before. what i ask are they here?! no. sakura you use the same shampoo as me. what? the whole was she was white and kept saying "i smell like a dog" i giggled on the inside then i said damn pukkun you broke sakura. ah well. let's split up i ask. why pukkun asks. cause i can go alto fast than you three combined no offence naruto, pukkun. but i can handle this i've done like 25 A missions in my old village not to mention the emergency missions... any way bye bye! i use my fire chakra to blast me ahead but it's dangerous pukkun tyred to warn me ah well. he says.

sasuke where are you if you died i will kill you in the after life! i think i finaly get there sasuke's curse mark acts up as he's fighting with gaara. sasuke! i yell. get out of here now karaa! no way duck ass you will not have all the action! go! i'll let you stick your hand up my shirt. he gets a noise bleed and falls JUST KIDDING i yell gaara i know your in there if words can't help i'll have to move on to violence and you know how good i am at that. i look down to see sasuke get up and get on my tree Branch sasuke get off my Branch! i'm sorry i didn't know you could own a tree. he says sarcastically well, you can cause i'm gunna write my name on it! damn cat. duck ass! then gaara swings his tail.

if that is his tail or is it a arm i think but then sasuke pushes me and him onto the ground witch makes him break the fall then i sit up and realize i'm on top of him witch makes it look so wrong we both blush allot. then i get off of him and help him up. it gets kinda awkward silence but then i remembered gaara was here. crap uchiha! then sasuke gos to fight him i try to stop him. but he dashes off so i follow. then the curse mark gets bigger when i realize gaara is going to eat him unless i stop him.

okay gaara you made me resort to violence! i gather as much chakra in my fist as i can and punch his arm my fist go right through it and sand is flying every where then he hits me with his tail and knocks me back sasuke comes to help me then his tail gets spikes holy shit i say allowed then it comes right for me and sasuke then i push sasuke behind me and i get hit with the spiked tail one go's right through my side one in my arm and one in my leg. why did you do that damn cat! cause i don't know. maybe my feelings told me to or my body just acted. or maybe...it's cause i...i love you. i say as my vison blurs then i see naruto come outta no where i grab my ninja pouch then i black out.

sasuke's POV

or maybe...it's cause i...i love you. she says in a soft voice my eyes widened s-she loves me? i've never felt this way around any one. i think i may love the cat. i've felt this way forever and it's her not me doing it. it's her she opens me up. naruto? sasuke! is karaa okay?! no she's losing blood! i say as i was about to tear up but then she moved a little she held in her hand her ninja pouch. it has medical supplies in it. what is she doing with these a note? _dear karaa,_ i packed you some medical supplies i spouse you know how to use them just in case any thing bad happens to any one,_ love fire_

fire packed some stuff this could save her! let's see. what is this medical ointment? okay i says here use little ointment for small cuts, and brushes. needle and special something... she knows that much medical stuff... wait is she? her cut is smaller i should take the spikes out. as i take the spikes out she heals a little bit. why is she healing? _love..._ i hear a woman say. who's there? _her mother_.. i hear again karaa's wounds glow yellow and heal. _she has finally felt true emotion thanks to you sasuke uchiha i thank you i only wish for you to stay at her side..._ the womans voice fades.

karaa's POV

i woke up in a hospital in a dress thing i look around to see sasuke. sasuke? i ask he looks up and rushes over and hugs me. w-what happened my head is spinning. i ask you saved me. gaara spiked you with his replyies can i kill him? i ask no. i Had to say i was your boy friend to get in here even then they didn't think i could come in.

gaara wanted to see you. okay send him in. then i see gaara come in. are you okay? he asks i don't know. sasuke will i be okay cause your the only one who knows about my condition. your fine. i'm fine. i'm sorry... he says with the faintest blush it's okay it wasn't you it was shukaku right? ya. okay the sasuke come over here please. what is it? he asks as he walks over i pull the blankts off and put my arm around his neck and get up. i'm busting out. what?! your in a hospital you can't just bust out!

ya watch me. oh wait is this all i'm wearing? then sasuke gets a noise bleed and gaara just blushed a little okay okay shoo! i have to change! then they leave and i change. i close the curtains and strip but the i realize. sasuke! what? where are my cloths? umm no idea. can i come in? no! i shut the door i'm ummm then i start to blush naked... okay he says awkwardly i could tell he was blushing. let's see... his cloths are here!

a okay wow these are comfortable! no wonder he wears them! hey sasuke. hey what are you wearing? then i turn around and he sees the symbol and blushes oh okay. let's go. the hokage wants to see you. he says no. i protest yes! he demands no! i protest then outta nowhere he picks me up bridal style. fine i'm going to have to take you then he says. nooo! please i don't wanna go! then he walks around town carrying me to the hokage's office i at least go ten glares from fan girls of his. and fan boys of mine just fainted or got really angry.

then we get to the hokage's office no! i shout the i get a idea RAPE! i scream he covers my mouth but muffled i scream RAPE! would you be quite then he takes me to the office then takes his hand off my mouth. you two made quite a ruckus a lady says. where's the kage? i ask i'm the new kage. wow you look to pretty and young to be kage. i say oh thank you. she says any way your going to have to live with a friend cause of how bad your injury's where temporally.

she says. okay. i say who? so asks i grin sasuke uchiha. i say he's like O_O and she's like O_O can you live with a girl? she asks but i'm lesbo i say there both like O_O okay then fine sasuke do you have a extra room? umm no. sor- but all the boys in the village could rape me.

i reply with again their like O_O fine but if you two do any thing bad i will immediately assign you a new room mate. okayyyyyy! BYE! i run and shout but then sasuke grabs my arm. ahhh! crap. you got me i say RAPE! i yell shut up then he drags me to my house and i get fire and pack some cloths and hats and shoe damn i'm sutch a girl. i mutter then we go to his place.

he has a BIG living room with a 50" tv (they make tv's now!) and the kitchen is a dream every thing is perfect! OMG i yell as i run through the house. what did you expect? he asks well, i expected you to be a slob and to have magazines of naked girls on your couch. then he gets a noise bleed. oh wow i like it here! i only have one bed you know. ya so? i'll sleep on the couch then he says no! i yell/shout okay? i don't like sleeping alone. okay fire! i say then open the bag and she pops out. what is SHE doing here? he asks what? you thought i was lesbo? no way! then he blushes. okay then i'll get dinner ready. i say fire! he's like O_O

no offence to any gay, lesbian, or bisexual i just thought it would be funny! no offence intended!


	8. living with sasuke

_it's later in like after dinner (the first day)

what are you doing? the uchiha asks in a annoyed tone. i'm painting my nails. i thought something was bothering you. ya my nails weren't done. what ever. you have to help unpack when your done though. fine. i fished my nails and came to help him unpack my stuff in his room. okay then where do i start i ask. well, I just moved the boxes in. making sure that i heard the i ya ya. i say when he opens a box and blushes. you can unpack this stuff i need a break he says and walks to the living room.

i peek in the box he opened and i see my underwear and bras SASUKE! i shout he glows red. did you look in the box that said karaa's eyes only? yes he said innocently. don't ever ever do that again you pervert. okay, okay just unpack! while i watch tv. he says fine i'm off knock if you wanna come in. okay!

(for a little bit every thing is her thinking) what do i do now? where do i put my cloths? let's see... he has a dresser and a closet... okay let's look in his closet. i look to see his shirts and pants whats in his dresser then? i look to see nothing is in the two first drawers then i see his underwear and quickly close the drawer then in the other one i see socks. okay this may take awhile. i fold his shirts and pants and put them in the empty drawers then i move his socks into his underwear drawer blushing the whole time. then i put my cloths in the closet and the stuff from my "karaa's eyes only" box in the sock drawer.

then i call fire and ask her to make pop corn then i decide to change into a white shirt that has black half-sleeves and a black fox on it and some black sweat pants sense i wouldn't be going on any missions awhile. then i go to the couch and sit with sasuke. fire can i have the pop corn? ya coming! here karaa. thanks. so watch ya watching? a movie. then i decide to watch awhile but it's boring.

sasuke! change the channel! no. why not? cause i'm watching this. your just "watching" it so i don't watch any thing! (just to let you know sense it's a anime most of the shows and movies are anime) no i just don't want to watch a chick flick or something girily. what is this "chick flick" you speak of? what? you don't know what a chick flick is? no, i've never heard of that type. really? i nod well, a chick flick is..well emotional...ummm... i wanna watch one! i yell hell no! he yells back give me the remote! i yell then he holds the remote above his head so i close in on him then he lays back and i reach over him to try and get it but i lose my balance and fall which makes my boobs land in his face i get off him and he gets a noise bleed and i must add my chest is quite big for a thirteen year old and i grab the remote.

and sit next to him once he snaps outta it he blushes and there is a awkward silence so i switch the channel i see a show with the type "chick flick" so i leave it there and he gets a anime anger vein. it's called "rumbling hearts" (it's a real anime but i don't know if it's a chick flick but it's pretty sad) when the part where the main character gets hit by a car. i start to tear up sasuke just has a strait face then i look away a second then turn my head fast and see that he's frowning. haha! sasuke has feelings! i shout

then he grows another anime anger vein. maybe you didn't want to watch one cause you cry when you see one i start taunting him. he gets another anime anger vein then she ends up getting in a coma and i start to cry then he passes me a box of tissues i blow my noise and throw it in the garbage. so theirs a soft side to the cat. he says yes i do have a soft side i guess... haha! he starts well so do you! i say kinda loudly. what do you mean he asks well you seem to be opening up to me awfully quickly. hn he says what? you don't have do be shy i say Innocent voice he blushes madly.

then the saddest part comes the ending... i sob i-it's so sad! w-why doesn't he love her! i mean not that i have a problem with the other girl it's just... h-he promised her... i says as i sob what is wrong with you! he belongs with her! he shouts no he belongs with the one he made a promise to she was only 17! i shout back uhhh you are so complected! he shouts back i dunno! i yell uhh one minute it's like your karaa the bubbly and wicked humored girl next your karaa calm and sweet what is with you!? well, i am half and half ya know. i say in a low voice i wish i could be fully human sometimes... i say w-what? he asks yes but their are only a few ways to cure it. i say any way it's late we should get to bed, i'll be in the bathroom changing i say

i go in the bathroom and strip then change into one of sasuke's shirts and some black short shorts then i see sasuke in the bed awake (my night vision kicks in) yo sasuke you awake? he remains silent i see his eyes open though. i know your awake, and you know i hate being ignored. i say then his eyes turn into circles. then get in the bed. my tail comes out. then sasuke turns to me. karaa? hn. why do you keep your tail in all the time? he asks cause it can show my emotions. i say what do you mean? he asks i'm like a dog my tail wags if i'm happy, it go's in between my legs if i'm scared if i'm alrart it go's strait. okay. why don't you like any one to see your emotions? he asks well, i've always been alone i don't want any one to see my emotions cause i don't trust them. do you trust me? yes. he smiles probably thinking i don't see him. sasuke? hn? do you trust me? i ask well... he starts to blush y-ya. i grin then i bury my head in his chest. then i fall asleep

a couple minutes later then i wake up my night vision doesn't kick in then i feel someone by me a guy. STRANGE GUY IN MY BED STRANGE GUY IN MY BED! i shout and kick the guy off and the "guy" is sasuke he hits the wall and yelps in pain sasuke? i ask sheepishly damn cat what the hell are you doing?! he yells at me. sorry i thought you were a rapist or something... damn that hurt... sorry... it's fine. then he gets back in bed then i curl up in a ball and sleep i wake up again and see a boy in the bed S- then a hand covers my mouth then sasuke turns around with his sharingan on then he takes his hand off my mouth haha...night sasuke.

_i wake up around 5:30

i wake up to see sasuke i grin. i wounder... i say and start to play with his hair he wakes up after thirty seconds ahhh! i think and start to sweat and turn red. what are you doing he asks in a "i'm irritated voice" nothing i say and get up and he blushes when he see's what i'm wearing. fire! hmm? make some breakfast! okay karaa! then i go to the kitchen. and sasuke follows. sasuke? hn? do you think i'm hot? i ask he blushes madly. well...uh...why? cause some fan boys called me that while i was eavesdropping... then he looks mad. what does it mean? i ask well, it means they tought..you were pretty...and uh...well...cute. he says okay but do you think i'm hot? i ask well...maybe... he says

karaa! your breakfast is done! okay. here. pancakes! i yell here. thank you fire many! sasuke you really need to try her pancakes! they are the best! no. then i'm gonna have to make you! how? i lift my shirt up a little then he blushes and then i lift it so it's just past my belly button and then he opens his mouth about to say something and i shove a pancake in his mouth. ha! i shout and he chews it. their fine i guess. he says then i could see him turn away so i couldn't see him smile i giggle. what's so funny? he asks i've never seen you smile before.

i say he blushes then i eat my last pancake outta no where he takes his shirt off! what are you doing?! i ask him you kicked my pretty hard so i need to take care of the wound. he says i blush and turn away i've never seen a guy without a shirt on! then i turn to take a quick look then he catches me what do you like me or something? he asks i-it's just i've never seen a guy without a shirt in. i say sheepishly what do you mean? well...let's narrow it down one i have NEVER gone to a beach wayyyy to much water! two i have never done any swimming except wading three i've only had a best friend who did that it just feels so weird see you without your shirt off. i say

i thought you trusted me. he says i do it's just you uchiha. i say what do you mean? he asks well, all the girls love you and your taking your shirt off in front of a girl it's weird cause i don't think you've ever done it in front of any other girls. i explain okay i'm done i turn to see his shirt on. okay i'll go take a shower! later!

kakashi's POV

hello hokage? yes kakashi? do you know where two of my students may be? ya sasuke is on a mission. with karaa? no she is the mission. what do you mean she has some seriuse injurys it's a mirical she's alive. so she was sent to like with sasuke. WHAT?! she was the one who said she wanted to stay with him. she said she was..um..lesbo. what!? they should be okay i mean it's karaa were dealing with. then as she turns to look i'm gone i run into sasuke's house. then see him sitting on his couch eating some pancakes. where is she i ask who? he asks karaa! i say she's in the shower. he repilys WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE i yell she wanted to stay here he says just then karaa comes out of the shower with a towle coving her what's the ruccuse kakashi? she asks

karaa's POV

WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE i hear kakashi yell after i cut my hair and it grows back (it's a faster way to get my hair straitened instead of brushing it) i grab a towel and cover myself with it and walk out to the living room. then sasuke looks up but then he gets a noise bleed and falls backwards on the ground what's the ruckus kakashi? i ask why are you living with sasuke he asks well, one cause i want to, two he is the only boy that compares in power and strength so he can protect me from orochimaru, three i don't really have any friends who are girls and i'm sure all my friends who are boys would freak.

he get's a anime anger vein no now put some cloths on! he shouts at me. fine. i walk into sasuke's room and change into a outfit vary smilier to kakashi's and i grab a blue mask with purple dangling beads and go back to the living room. yo i say in a voice like kakashi's your coming to live with me he says your coming to live with me i say in his voice stop copying me he says stop copying me i say he just get's mad then says grab your stuff where is your room? he ask i copy him i give up he says ha! out copied by the fox!

i yell then sasuke gets up. oh your alive. i say well next time put some cloths on before you come out! i says oh i'm sorry but i thout it was okay when you took your shirt off in front of me! i yell well you kicked me so hard i got a bruise and wounded! he yells back kakashi just sat thieir damn fox! he yells well, then i'm gunna have to take the pancakes away! i grab them and put them over the garbage can. fine, you win he says. what was i thinking kakashi says you two are like fire and ice. or fox and wolf kakashi says more like fox and cat i mumble ya later i know nothing will happen between you two! he poofs outta their oh just a shadow clone i say can i have the pancakes now? he asks yes here i hand them to him wait, why are you eating the pancakes that you thought were OK? i ask well, i'm hungry he says no you loveeeeee fire's cooking! do not! haha. never mind later cat boy. what did you call me he shouts. cat boy is your new nick name i say. fine what ever fox.

next chappy!


	9. love?

_at the mall with sasuke around 2:00

sasuke? hn? does this dress make my butt look big? he blushes no. okay then! to the shoe store! i yell and drag sasuke. you know you have to pay for this. i say what no i don't! he says yes it's in the mission agreement. i say what?! it's some of my "needs" i say fine just as i'm on my way to the shoe store i stop and stick my face on a window with the xbox360 it's the newest model! sasuke pleaseeeeee! won't mission fee's cover it? he asks nope. it only covers my cloths, food, and medical supplies. i say

how much is it? around $300 i say in a aw crap voice. i'm sure they have dancing games sasuke. i say or zumba. he blushes knowing what i'm saying comeeee on sasuke! i'll do anything! any thing? yea. okay pick out a couple games. yaaa! i pick out dance central 3, band hero, and pokemon for my ds. here i picked three. okay now which xbox? ummmm the one with halo 4! i shout then sasuke gets a anime sweat drop.

damn fox your spending all my money. ya i know tehee! it even comes with a connect and two xbox controllers i say happily. you have to be my girl friend. he says what? i ask and blush you said you'd do any thing and i'm sure if you pretend that your my girl friend then the fan girls will leave me alone. he says let me talk with my brain. you should it kills two birds with one stone. what? fan boys? ah yes they will leave me alone and sasuke can handle them if any thing happens but lee gaaa! okay then fine what is the second? you can be sasuke's girl friend. ahhh yes brain thank you!

okay. he blushes really? he asks ya sure i mean my fan boys will leave me alone if they think i'm taken by uhchiha. okay then so what do you want me to do? what do you mean he asks well, if i'm your girl friend then i'm gunna have to show off it's a girl thing. then i grab his arm and get close to him. see? this is a sing that i'm here with my boy friend. i whisper to him. he blushes

okay then! now you have to buy me stuff! like? he asks SHOES! i says he get's a anime sweat drop. oh! this one will go with my dress! this one for walks and this one matches my ears! then i grab a few hats that look good on me and some more shoe's then i run over to the cash register. sasuke-kun will you buy all this for me. sure. he says and takes his wallet out and pays for the stuff and we leave.

sasuke-kun? he asks what couples give each other nicknames! i say i didn't know having a girl friend was so expensive. he says you should have known. i say then i we go to the food court. and i see a buffet. come on next you take your girl friend on dates! i say now you must pay the fee for the all-you can eat part! okay... next we eat! you have to eat to, so it's an official date! hn. fine were going to have to break up then. i whisper to him. fine. he says

i get lots of chicken and meats and some other stuff. then we sit and eat. then when were done i see all the fan girls staring i grab his arm and we walk to the weapon store. the fan girls follows. i think it's about time i get a new kitana. (sword remember) sasuke-kun! hm? look at this one it has a fox on it and it's red. can you buy it? then i heard a fan girl say "do you see than whore ordering our sasuke around!" i ask him fine. he says then i see some extra sharp, red shirikin may i test them i ask the guy at the register. i throw one at a fan girl. hello i would appreciate it if you'd leave me and sasuke-kun alone. and i'm still a virgin i add and sasuke blushes. bye bye! now then can you buy the shirikin to? ya sure.

_outside sasuke's house after dinner (7:00)

i see some fangirls so i pin sasuke against his house he blushes and make it look like we were kissing and they run off. then i get off of him. their gone. i say there were fan girls? he asks ya let's get inside. i say we go inside and i go in the bathroom and change into one of his shirts and some shorts an then i get into the bed. were you joking? he asks what do you mean? you said you were a virgin. ya? why your not? he blushes i giggle you are? i ask yes. he says in a annoyed voice no, i wasn't joking. you see, usually a fox demon only has one mate... for their entire life. unless they die or they leave. night i say and curl up. night. he says

_i wake up 5:30

i wake up and see sasuke i grin. then i feel some arms raped around my waist i play with his hair he wakes up after a couple minutes. what are you doing? he asks n-nothing i say. i know your playing with my hair. he says well, your arms are around my waist. i say and he pulls his arms off and blushes no need to be shy i say sheepishly. shut up. haha! i'm going to take a shower later. ya what ever. he says i get in the shower then i start singing

sasuke's POV (i'm sorry if you hate taylor swift i have this song stuck in my head and it's kinda her voice)

i change and then i start to hear her singing,~~~~we are never ever getting back together by taylor swift~~~~ you'll have to go to you two her voice is so beautiful... sasuke i know your by the door. and thank you. then i hear her giggle. then i go to the living room

karaa's POV

her voice is so beautiful... i hear sasuke say he likes my singing i think and blush sasuke i know your by the door. and thank you. i say and then giggle. then i hear him go to the living room. then i get out and cut my hair and three seconds later it grows back. then i get my clothes and go to the living room. yo sasuke. oh hey. then i hear a knock on the door. i'll get it! then i open the door and see sakura. hello bubble gum. hello cat, i heard you and sasuke-kun were kissing. she says so what? i say he's mine so stay away from him!

i can't if i sleep in the same bed as him i say just to piss her off. what?! my sasuke-kun would never do that! yo sasuke! suckura is here. what does she want? just come here! okay what is it? he asks do we sleep in the same bed? i asks ya. he says and go to get more pancakes. then sakura looks horrified and runs to the fan girls and they all come.

haha! now were talking! a party aye! fire fist justu! my fist get fire on them. it's like 150 to 1 who do you think will sakura asks me. haha! then sakura comes at me i punch her in the face and she falls. then ino comes at me i kick her in the stomach and she go's flying then another girl comes at me and i punch her in the stomach then more come i keep punching, kicking, kneeing, and biting.

then i fall to the ground in pain then they start kicking me. then sasuke hears the commotions and comes out. he looks in shock and runs to me and picks me up bridal style how low can you all stoop to attack a injured ninja. i haven't been beating like that in awhile. sense koi... i whisper. kio? sasuke asks i'll tell you about him later... let's get inside... just then i cough up blood. damn my wounds are opening again!

sasuke get me a needle and some clear string! from the pouch! okay oh that's what that was... he grabs them and hands them to me ummm sasuke...hm? can you get me to the couch... okay. then i put my arm around him and he helps me to the couch okay now turn around why? my wound is under my skirt. i say. he blushes and turns away. fire! yes? mistress! what happened! i-i got beat up it's ok! just use the needle and string to fix it. okay. should i numb it? no just keep going i'll die if we wast to much time i say what?! sasuke says. we are going to have to tell the hokage about this. okay after i sew it.

_at the hokage's office

what happened! she asks the damn fangirls got me. what? fire asks calm down fire! i say then she grows tall enough that i could ride her. then her eyes turn red, and she grows claws then fangs. i will kill them she says. sasuke and the hokage's eyes widen. ton ton (the pig) runs and hides no fire i told you not to transform ever! they'll kill you know i start to cry. don't kill them i can deal with them. will you eat their souls? no! just calm down! please! this is all my fault sasuke says in a sad tone. no sasuke. it's fine i'm okay! you've lost allot of blood i need to heal you. okay, then they take me to the hospital then i see the get fire NO STOP DON'T HURT HER! i yell and struggle to get up we need to put her out. okay. then i wake up and see sasuke sitting in a chair and fire in her demon-mode sasuke! karaa your okay. ya fine why? they had to knock you out cause you where screaming fire is okay. fire! your okay. i'm fine Mistress. are you okay? ya fine. i start to get up and realize i was in another hospital robe sasuke blushed okay this time you stay here. fine but you have to stay with me sasuke. fine fire don't kill them but get ino and sakura i have some thing to do. yes mam'

fire's POV

them fan girls! i wish she would let me kill them! i smell ino i walk to ino hello. i say ahhh! she screams karaa would like to see you. i say and fling her on my back and fly off (she fly using fire) now then i smell sakura... she is training i smell the sweat.. i walk to her ino has fainted. hello sakura i say ahhh! who are you?! i'm fire remember? i asks fire? you where like the size of my hand last time i saw you. well, mistress is mad she ask me to find you. w-what? karaa... my opinion i should kill you and eat you but she is being vary generous to let you live. now come, i trow her on my back and fly to the hospital.

karaa's POV

i see fire land and bring them to me. thank you, hello sakura, ino. k-karaa hello says the annoying pinkett you will now feel my pain. demon eye! pain of one! (instead of the worst nightmare they feels what i felt) ahhhh! they scream and fall and i laugh my hair turns to a orange my eyes go orange yes, yes feel the pain... i remember killing the wolves the blood was delouses haha! now human blood will taste better ah i remember mother screaming the taste of pure blood would be better... just then sakura and ino stop they faint but i keep going their stomach starts bleeding stop! sasuke shouts

what are you going to do lover boy? kill me? you failed to kill your brother your going to fail to kill me then. she found a cutie this time. ahhh it make people feel good when they kill, you should try it then she gives him my kitana come on it's fun just stab them if you hate them he looks at he kitana. and gulps no. why? cause your not karaa. your right i say

what stop! she yells you can't come back! she yells i will fight to stop you cause i...love a uchiha i say his eyes widen i remembered the words i said when i fainting you can't take that away! your damn mom had to much love in you she gave you the power to stop me, if you sing...i'll be sealed but if you whant to seal me then you can never be human... she says i can do this. i say

~~~smile by avril lavigne~~~~

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

_[Chorus:]_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

_[Chorus:]_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

_[Bridge:]_  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

_[Chorus:]_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

noooo! stop! every thing go's normal and i'm back in my body. sasuke? your okay! he runs up to me and hugs me s-sasuke? i say and blush it's okay. he says you make me smile. i say then he smiles so do you. then we kiss. then ino and sakura wakes up. they start to anime sob. then me being my crazy self, i yell out the window I KISSED A UCHIHA! we both laughed and my wounds healed and their was no scar it was all healed. let's go home i say. okay he says. wait i have to changed. then he leaves and i get his shirt on and my pants and we walk home holding hands i'm finally excepting emotions and they feel right i think

kaaawaaaaaiiiii!


	10. the dream

see the demon i sealed then i see sasuke. sasuke kills itachi and blood go's every where and lots is on him then the demon is circling him and then she lick his face where blood is then he disappears and she gives me a warning "love will lead you to hope and hope will lead you to heart break" then i wake up gasping for air. then sasuke come in. are you okay? he asks fine. that dream again? he asks ya. it's been a week seance i sealed her. the dreams started a day after i sealed her. what time is it? i ask it's... 7:00. seven?! pancakes? he asks yessss! okay. i get outta the bed and change into my usual clothes then i walk to the kitchin. pancakes i say like a zombie. here he hands me a plate. sasuke? hm? will you leave? i ask leave? he asks confused ya i mean go to orochimaru. i say his bangs hide his eyes i don't know. he says just don't ever leave me. i won't. he says okay then the rest of breakfast was silent. i'm gunna play xbox! i shout okay what ever. he says come on uchiha! let's play band hero! fine he says and walks in the living room. what do you wanna play? drums or guitar? guitar. okay i'll do vocals 3 i say happily what song? bring me to life. how can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core were i've become so numb without a soul my spirt's sleeping somewhere cold untill you find it there and lead it back home wake up inside wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark bid my blood to run before i come undone save me from the nothing i've become now that i know what i'm with out you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life wake me up in side call my name and save me from the darkbid my blood run before i come undone save me from the nothing i've become (bring me to life) (bring me to life) frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life amonge the dead i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to every thing (don't let me die here) bring me to life wake me up inside wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark bid my blood to run before i come undone save me from the nothing i've become (bring me to life) bring me to life! i also put a video! haha! 98% (me i can really get that on easy) what did you get sasuke? 95% cool! but i can do better! haha! be quite fox. i was just kidding. any way i'm gunna play halo you wanna join? sure.

kakahi's POV

hokage? yes, kakashi? how much longer is karaa going to stay at sasukes? i ask she can go now why is she still living with him? i dunno. well did you hear her a week ago? no. she screamed at the top of her lungs "i kissed a uchiha" WHAT!? i go running all the way to the uchiha complex and to sasuke's house. sasuke?! karaa!? what is it know kakashi i'm in the middle of playing a video game. then i walk to the living room and see karaa and sasuke playing a shooting game.

karaa's POV

sasauke?! karaa!? i hear kakashi burst in and shout what is it know kakashi i'm in the middle of playing a video game. i say. did you two kiss? kakashi asks yes, yes we did and sasuke's my boy friend to. he gets a anime anger vein. your coming to live with me then he grabs my arm i bite his hand and pause the game and scurry to the table and hold onto a chair and as kakashi gets close i hit him on the head with the chair. damn i don't wanna live with a pervy old man! i'd rather live with kiba and akamaru when i'm in heat! i shout you go into heat? sasuke asks yup. it's a pain when all the dogs in the village come to try and mate with you. kakashi leave. your coming with me then! nope. fire! kakashi prank number 210! hehhh! got it! i got your most prized item! MY BOOK! he yells oh my how far did you get? oh only to page 20? i'm gunna read page 30! i start to read then he trys to take it back i use my speed to run and he chases me sasuke just sits at the table and chases me. well, well i say after bought five minutes i've read three pages and i know who it is. nooo! that's right! it's nooo! then i throw a kuni then kakashi poofs and then the real kakashi comes out. can i have my book back? maybe. what do you want? to live here or else the book get's it i was with my fire punch on. okay, okay! he says good. if you come back and try any thing then i'll demon eye you! sasuke if you do any thing to her i will kill you! he shouts then i get a anime anger vein and throw a chair out the door and it hits him on the head damn pervert i say god, he is more annoying than sakura and ino combined. i say sasuke? hm? why didn't you bother to help me? cause you looked like you were handling it. he says eating some chips. i take the chips from him your going to get fat if you keep eating every thing... i say well, i am a guy so i eat more so can i please have my chips back? i grin you'll have to make me! i shout as i run and sasuke chases after me. haha can't catch me i'm the cunning fox! but then sasuke appears right in front of me and i knock into him. he ends up landing on top of me and pinning me down. okay you got me youu can have your friggin chips! then he gets off me and then i give him the chips he peeks in to see their are none. karaa! yes, my love? you owe me. what do i owe you? i dunno you owe me though. OMG sasuke has cursed me! i got it! he says hn? i ask you have to go the whole day acting like a cat. what? go on say it. he says damn no i will not! i will not! do it. he says and gives me a death glare meow. i say hahaha! he starts laughing. now all i have to do is find a bell... sasuke why do i put up with you? cause you love me. yes it's the only way any one can put up with you. i tease i could kill you if you wern't karaa. oh my god the duckling is going to kill me. i tease you are such a cat. now meow damn it. awwww shit what's ducky going to do? then he pins me to the wall with his sharingan. honestly what is your problem today duck? pinning me down...is getting old, if you want something just tell me. meow. i hiss i take that as a no. he says then he kisses me i rap my arms around his neck then i look behind us to see a blond with a black cloak with red cloulds on it. sasuke? hm? you may wanna move then a C4 spider crawls by us and i push us outta the way but it doesn't explode oh my you are pretty un. the blond says then a guy with a orange mask comes in is oh hello pretty girl i'm tobi. sorry if we interrupted damn aka aka- what ever organization. so did you come here to fight me? no we came to ask if will join us yet un. nope i'm already living with one guy guy. oh tobi is so sad, that pretty girl is not going to come with us... it's okay have a cookie. i grab a cookie from the package and give it to tobi he turns around and eats it. thank you pretty girl. we'll have to take you then un. haha! no way. then i run outside and the blond follows fire fox's justu! nine of flame! woa i'll get to see some art at last! explode! he doges art 3 he says now your my kind of girl. then he grabs me and my eye slowly form into a black fox shape and then he stops and looks in amazement as he see's the biggest exsploton. then i kick him in the stomach and he let's me go and i run and hide behind sasuke. i heard you were i feisty one from what itachi said he giggles. you know what will hurt more? i ask when i eat you all alive. my hair turns orange and eyes turn red instead. he then makes a clay bird and flys away. then my eye starts to bleed shit! i yell damn! are you okay? sasuke asks your eye is! like the sharingan i know, damn this is impossible. what? my eye it's called the devil's rain it's a rare form of demon eye no wounder my inner demon was restless, the devil's rain can make her lose control when i feel pain or if i'm unhappy. sasuke, the dreams are visions. what? yes visions. okay we should get some rest cat, what time is it like 10:00... okay fine...

i got better at writing so don't mind my horid writing...


	11. love will die

i'm in the darkness "it's to late" to late? i ask "your heart will be broken" no! he will stay! "keep denying it" stop! "i'm not lying" i wake up sasuke! what?! i see him come running in it was different. i say what? she was lying... the dream? he asks yes she said it was to late. sasuke? what? what if she's right? what if it's going to turn out like she says? i ask it won't don't worry. he says okay shoo i need to change! okay i'm going. i change into my usual outfit and walk into the kitchen

and see sasuke drinking some water. i'm sooooo board. i say i wounder if some more akaski- akatsuki sasuke corrects me are coming i say why? he asks cause i need some action! i really need to punch some thing! i say what's making you so restless? he asks i'm just in the mood to train! i say what was the fox mark in your eye?

he asks the devil's rain, i'm chosen to kill all evil and save the people it only activates when a demon shows true emotion after the dreams. after the dreams? the dreams of broken souls. it means my soul will be drowned in misery and pain and something will happen my emotions will soon change. their are three types of dreams the dream of broken souls, it's pain the dream of eternal happiness, happiness, love, and great fortune, the dreams of sweet death, death, or immortality and insanity. but never mind. let's go on a date! a date? he asks yes, i've never been on a date with you. i say okay fine were are we going to go? he asks umm... let's go on a picnic! i'll go make some food. i go and make some sand witches, dumplings, and some other stuff.

_at the training grounds on a hill (around 11:00)

did fire make them? sasuke asks no why? i asks cause i don't know if there safe to eat. he says i get a anime anger vein yes perfectly fine. i say then he tastes one their okay. he says then i grab one and eat it then i lay down and look at the clouds then he joins me sing. he says hm? sing for me. okay umm... ~~~~~ i love you by avril lavigne~~~~~~

like your smile I like your vibe I like your style

But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way You're such a star But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?Do you need me?

You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you Yeah,

the reason I love you Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

I like the way you misbehave When we get wasted

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool When I am complicated

But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?Do you need me?

You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you Yeah,

the reason I love youIs all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

Even though we didn't make it throughI am always here for you, you

You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you Yeah, the reason I love you Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

That's why I love you That's why I love you

i giggle... maybe he is the cure...he is the only person that makes me feel this way... i think karaa? hm? why do want to be human so bad? cause all my life...no one ever...felt my pain...no one felt what it's like to have no one left...but then i met you and naruto and every one else. then i realize i'm not the only one. but i will live forever feeling pain... and you'll die eventually every one does... i will to if i'm killed by another demon, or human, but not of heart attack or natural cause but i don't want to live forever...

is their any way for a human to become demon? yes, if they marry a demon or half demon but they become a half demon or the demon can turn human. karaa? hm? what if i left and came back... no! i would be... just never leave me. i won't. then i get up and grab the basket okay let's go ducky! okay.

then i hear a hissing noise sasuke? i say shaking what? he asks d-do you h-hear that? ya. i say and go behind him and hold on to his shirt. then orochimaru comes outta no where hello ssssasuke and pretty little karaa, leave us alone! i yell then my eye transforms into the black fox my, my karaa you've learned your clan's most sacred power. he says

sasuke get's his sharingan on. i will kill you unless you leave us alone you pedo! i shout pedo? he asks with a anger vein ya you pedo i will kill you then the red part of my eye turns orange then he starts to panic. then i stop go! i shout and give him my ultimate glare. fine but if you come i could use you as my vessel. you will not have my body! it's mine damn pedo. i mumble sssssasuke, come to me if you want to kill itachi... he will never go with you! he's going to stay with me! i shout what about the dreams? awww poor fox the dreams of broken souls? he asks SHUT UP! i yell and my eyes turn orange and my hair does to my fangs grow and my tail come's out then he get's scared you scared? i smell fear ya know i say evilly. then he flee's then i turn back. s-sasuke? i asks and clasped

_ i wake up to see a worried sasuke

sasuke? i ask your awake. ow damn my head... what the hell did i eat i think i'm gunna be sick! maybe eating 9/10 of the sand witches wasn't a good idea fox. then i run to the toilet and barf then i see it's blood. s-sasuke! what?! he runs in and asks i wipe some blood from my lip she really wants to kill me... i say who? he asks inner demon.i say she what do you mean? she is trying to separating us our bonds.. so she can kill every one she is my power... i can't stop her as long as i'm half demon she will kill me if she keeps trying to break the seal. ahhh! i scream and hold my stomach then i life my shirt up a little and see that the seal is glowing orange. the only way... then i kiss sasuke and the seal starts to die down but we still kiss,

i would like to stay this way forever feeling this way... but after i pull away i see none other than the annoying blond again. can i kiss any one with out getting interuppted? i asks is that to much to ask? i came back for you my lovely he says with hearts in his eyes damn... now i have a insane fan boy. i sigh if you won't be mine no one can! he says and throws a spider it almost lands on sasuke but fire eats it and it explodes inside her but she is okay. how are you alive? he asks i have no idea she is indestructible i say

oh i know why your here! my genjustu! what? sasuke asks my genjustu makes me look like his perfect image of his imaginary lover. i must have done it when we last met. i havn't got to fully understanding my fox eye. ;p okay then! demon eye! stage 3! deactivate what the hell un? your coming with me this time though un. sorry i'm sure your a nice guy and all but i'm taken! ~hand signs~ flamethrower justu! he doges your coming to join the akatsuki un. why i don't wanna!

i shout then i get mad and start throwing things at him he doges every one of them untill i throw a chair and it hit's him on the head then sasuke starts laughing what is your problem with chairs?! asks i'm gunna have to eat you then i say then i smile and close in on him then outta no where tobi comes hello pretty lady! tobi says hey tobi help your self to a cookie i say and then i get back to closing in on sasuke? i ask hm? can you pass me a cookie? i asks then he passes me a cookie thanks. your welcome he says and sweat drops now then... i have my cookie and blood they go together like sasuke and emo i say sasuke get's a anime anger vein.

then some one grabs my leg and holds me up. oh hello itachi i say with my fox eye on. sasuke's eyes widen let her go itachi! he yells it's okay sasuke. i say and pull myself to his hand and bite it. he drops me and i land perfectly. demon eye stage 4! memory flash! (i look into his memory and make him re-live it my eye has many genjustu's i know) a tear rolls down his eye. then i get out of his memory and i land on my knees y-you were... don't tell him.

he says then sasuke comes running at him with a kuni. itatchi doges then flee's with and tobi. what did he mean don't tell him? sasuke asks i just sit their paralyzed i-i saw what he did and hear his thoughts i say and sasuke pulls into a hug i hug back then i kiss him then i hear the three who supposedly fled my brother has found some one who has feelings for him real feelings he says in a happy tone are you mad that the only girl who likes explosives just as much as you is taken by uchiha? tobi asks if only she wasn't taken and was older he says as he starts to anime sob after i pull away i go and get changed then i go to bed happily knowing itachi was ordered to do it and loves his brother.


	12. the End hey the sequel will be out soon!

he's going to leave" she says no he won't! i yell then i see him and i keep running to him but he disappears when i try to touch him s-sauske? i ask sasuke! i yell then i wake up and see sasuke next to me are you okay? he asks ya fine. what did she say this time? he asks she sai- that i will not regret my choice. i say sasuke? hmm? do you think itachi is happy he killed the clan? i ask yes, i think he enjoyed every bit of it. he says it's okay sasuke. i'm sure he regrets it some times. i say no he doesn't! he yells i get up and see fire making breakfast here she says your favorites. no thanks. then sasuke and fire look at me like i'm not me karaa you feeling okay? he asks ya i just have a bad feeling i say then i get some water then it turns to blood then i drop the cup and it breaks my eyes turn emotionless and i fall and i feel some one catch me then i go into a vison

i see sasuke frown and say "i promise i will come back for you" then i kneel to the ground and cry sasuke? i ask sasuke! i scream tears streaming down my face. then i wake up and see sasuke then i hug him and start to cry what's wrong? he asks i try to talk but tears blind me and my throat closes up but i just sit their and hug him cause i don't want to let him go. just then naruto comes in. what happened?! he asks she just dropped the cup and she clasped and i caught her and she waok up and started crying. karaa are you okay? naruto asks i pull away from sasuke and walk to the couch and hold my knees after awhile a snap outta it and grab a xbox controller and kill some aliens then i hear the boys talking why is she playing the xbox? asks naruto she plays it cause she clears her mind when she plays sasuke says then i lose about 15 times at the final sasuke? i ask in a soft voice what? he asks worried help me beat this damn game. i say and hand him a controller and then we beat the game AT LAST HELL YA! i run around the house screaming careful naruto, there's a mad crazy in the house. sasuke says teasingly i stick my tongue out at him let's play band hero! i say fine then i grab the guitar and sit on the couch and i stick my tongue out come on! he says angrily well you'll have to sing i say and giggle. i'll pick the song! then i decide to pick out the one of the songs that fit's him best.

~~~~ pain by three days grace~~~ (sorry your going to have to see it on youtube) then when he finishes he get's 95% and i get 96% sasuke i didn't know you could sing! i say nether did i. he says then i go to train and then i think about what she said "he's going to leave" what does she know he would never do that! then i get home and see that he has packed what's going on? i ask i'm leaving. he says why? i ask and tear up cause they will come for you. and i need to get stronger to kill itachi and protect you. don't leave! i say and grab his arm please don't go i say as i cry please. he frowns and says "i promise i will come back for you" he says let me sing you one last song. i say ~~~where will you go by evanescence~~

your to imporant for any one you play the role of all you long to be but i, i know

who you really are your the one who cry's when your alone but where will you

go with no one left to save you from yourself? you can't escape you can't escape

you think that i can't see right through your eyes scared to death to face

reality no one seem's to hear your hidden cries your left to face your self

alone but where will you go? with no left to save you from yourself

you can't escape the truth i realize your afraid but you can't abandon

everyone you can't escape you don't want to escape i'm so

sick of speaking words that no one understands is it

clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone

i can hear you in a whisper but you can't even hear me screaming

where will you go? with no one left to save you from yourself

woahhh... you can't escape the truth i realize your

afraid but you can't reject the whole world

you can't escape you won't escape

you can't escape you don't want to ESCAPE...

yeah, yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah, yeah...

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...

then he leaves and i start to cry sasuke? sasuke! i yell for the rest of the weeks that went by i locked myself in the house we once lived in and i cry a couple times until naruto came my hair had darkened and my eyes were now gold instead of brown and my ears were the same color as my hair. karaa? he asks n-naruto? i ask get over sasuke he left cause he was selfish! just get over him! your right i will! i'll be a hero thanks naruto!

sorry it's short i will write the sequel "the raven haired boy who kept his promise" bye!


End file.
